Home Sweet Home
by Leafee LeBeau
Summary: Complete! Rogue left the X-Men after Cajun Spice. Came home five years later and is able to control her power. ROMY FLUFF!. Chapter 15: Rogue gets kidnapped!
1. Prologue

A/N: I just been thinking of Cajun Spice a lot lately and I WANNA see it AGAIN! But NO! Kids' WB have to cancel X-Men Evolution, Arge! Anyway... I thought it would be fun to a story after Cajun Spice... but Rogue left the X-Men... Hehe. Oh, Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men characters, If I did, There be bunch of Romy and Remy would be an X-Men and in love with Rogue, Rogue will love him the same as well! Plus Evolution would still be on air!  
  
Home Sweet Home  
  
Prologue  
  
"'' ' ' ' ' ''"  
  
Remy took Rogue's hand and handed her the Queen of Hearts card. She gave him a smile who smiled back at her then she looked at the X-Men and sadly added "Ah'm leaving."  
  
She had told Remy this before, he insist that she should go back with the X-Men. At first he only kidnapped her in order to recuse his father, but the more they get to knew each other, the more he wanted to be with her. He understand why she wanted to leave, so he finally stop insisting her to go back with X-Men and told her he'll miss her.  
  
Logan looked at Gambit and back to Rogue "What?"  
  
"Ah said Ah'm leavin' Logan" Rogue repeated.  
  
"Rogue..." Kurt said, but couldn't continue.  
  
Rogue looked to her brother and turn away and looked at Scott. She liked, she still do. But he didn't like her back and she just wanted to leave. It hurts to see him with Jean. She looked hurt and Remy notice, he wrapped one arm over Rogue's shoulder and whisper into her ears "Remy be waiting f'r yo' chere."  
  
She breaked away from his hold a moment later and looked at the X-Men "Please let meh leave."  
  
"Rogue, you sure about this?" Scott asked.  
  
She nodded her head "X-Men isn't mah place," and mutter "All Ah do is hurt everyone."  
  
"You know, your always welcome back to the X-Men, child" Storm added.  
  
"Ah kno'," Rogue let out a small smile "Thanks."  
  
With that she walked into the darkness, the X-Men, Remy and his father were all silence for that moment, as if she was being buried.  
  
Logan was about to chase after her, but Scott and Ororo hold him back. Logan looked at Kurt, who looked really hurt.  
  
Rogue was the only person Kurt had left in his family. Now she's gone. No matter what he says, won't make up her mind. He lost Rogue, now his family is broken.  
  
Remy watched as she left and quiet whisper to himself "I'll be waiting, chere, come back to me soon..."  
  
He felt his father's hand on his shoulder. Remy looked at Jean-Luc, "Dat's some girl" Jean-Luc said.  
  
"Oui, she is pere" Remy agreed "I believe she stolen mon heart."  
  
The X-Men all left in the Blackbird. Remy returned return with Jean-Luc back to his home in New Orleans...  
  
"'' ' ' ' ' ''"  
  
A/N: Yes I know this chapter is short... But no worries, it's only the Prologue. Tell me if I should continue. There properly won't be any action in this story, cuz I sux at writing them. I only like writing Romance and Angrst. That's what I'm best at ...()... But this story is Romance all the way!!! 


	2. Welcome Back Rogue

Home Sweet Home  
  
Chapter 1: Welcome Back Rogue  
  
"'' ' ' ' ' ''"  
  
Rogue sat in front with one of her friends who wants to join the X-Men, when they heard she wanted to go back. A muscular man known as Lucas Bishop was driving and Rogue was guiding the way. Her other friend Tessa, was sitting in back listening to the two complain about directions.  
  
They were already in New York and for over four hours, Lucas still couldn't fine 'Xavier's Institute', thanks to Rogue's experty in reading the road map. Tessa knew not to get involved.  
  
When they reached the mansion gate, Rogue started to feel guilty. She haven't called the X-Men for five years. Never even checked up on them once or sent them Christmas card. Not to mention that she was able to control her power, thanks to the help of her two best friends, Tessa and Bishop.  
  
Her mind drifted back to Scott Summer, she wonder if he's still with Jean...  
  
Then she heard Tessa speak "Don't worry Rogue, I'll bet your friends would be all over you when we get there."  
  
Rogue look back to the passenger seat and smiled at the blacked hair woman "Thank Tessa."  
  
"No problem Rogue" Tessa smiled, Bishop rolled his eyes.  
  
Rogue got out of the car and went to the gate's typed in the entry code that belonged to her once before. Hoping it'll open.  
  
Inside the Mansion. Logan and Kurt were in the security room, they had their back turn away from the monitor that showed the Institute gates because they were busy with updating the security system. Which a curent red eyes Cajun always fine a way to get pass.  
  
They heard a female computer voice saying "Rogue, password correct." The two men looked at each other then turn back to look at the monitors.  
  
Kurt happily wagged his tail. It was Rogue. Then teleported away, forgetting that there were two figure behind Rogue. Logan shook his head "Kid never change..." He told himself, referring to Kurt.  
  
Logan left the room in a hurry as well. Some saw him and wonder what was going on, so they followed. They were Remy, Kitty, Jean with a baby in her hand, Scott, Bobby, and Jubilee.  
  
"Are we under attack homme?" Remy asked when he caught up with Logan.  
  
"No Gumbo, Rogue's back" Logan told everyone.  
  
Everyone stop dead in their track and looked at Logan, who stopped as well "Well, aren't we gonna welcome Rogue back?"  
  
He's serious, they all thought.  
  
Kitty squeal in delight "Definitely!"  
  
Then began to run past the short Wolverine.  
  
"Has it been five years already?" Bobby asked, it didn't seem long to him since he and Rogue weren't that close "I wonder if she changed...?"  
  
Kurt teleported outside in front of his sister, and two strangers. His mouth dropped. She changed. Her hair are longer, her skin isn't that pale, and most importantly, she seem to be more open up to people as he watch her laugh with or rather at one of the stranger. "Rogue..."  
  
Rogue look at him, didn't even notice he was there "Kurt!" Rogue smiled and Kurt hugged her "Ah miss ya ta, little brother."  
  
"Rogue" Kurt said and was about to cry.'  
  
"Kurt?" Rogue look worry "Are ya crying?"  
  
Kurt snicker and shook his head "I just miss you so much Rogue!"  
  
"I miss ya ta Kurt, now, let's get in the car."  
  
Bishop drove the car inside. Now Rogue was in back with Tessa. Kurt was in front with Bishop.  
  
"Yer right Tessa, they do miss meh" Rogue said after she saw a large crowd of X-Men she once knew.  
  
'Tess' Rogue telepathically called out.  
  
'Yes Rogue?' Tessa telepathically call back.  
  
'Don't tell them anything about meh begin able ta control mah power okay?' Rogue asked.  
  
Tessa smiled 'No problem, and I'll make sure Lucas doesn't say word either."  
  
"Thanks Tessa" Rogue said out loud, which made Kurt turn around.  
  
"There talking telepathically" Bishop told Kurt.  
  
Kurt nodded and looked back at Rogue, who smiled at him "Miss me Kurt already?"  
  
"You could say" Kurt said "So vhat have you been up to lately Rogue?"  
  
Rogue thought for a moment... Should she tell him that she was able to control her power? No, the elf can't keep a secret. Even if he could the telepath of the house would know, she thought bitterly.  
  
"Life is great Kurt!" Rogue told him "Nevah been bettah!"  
  
The four opened the door and stepped out. Rogue look around, really at everyone. Then her gaze meet Remy. She remember the last time she was with him. It was in New Orleans. He had kidnapped her, made her a bit better. She saw him grinned at her so she smiled back then look at Kitty, who was raning up to her.  
  
Kitty hugged Rogue "Oh Rogue! You came back!"  
  
"Of course Ah did Kit" Rogue smiled and hugged Kitty back.  
  
"How you been?" Kitty asked excitedly.  
  
"It's been great, Ah meet two wonderful people" Rogue was gesturing toward Bishop and Tessa "How have ya been?"  
  
Everyone who wasn't looking at the two stranger, were now. Some came and welcomed them. While other that were closing in on Rogue and circling her, including Remy.  
  
"That's great Rogue" Kitty happily replied and gave Rogue the biggest smile she'd ever seen "I'm engage too!"  
  
"Congratulation Kit," Rogue congratulated Kitty "Who's the lucky man?"  
  
Kitty smiled, Rogue didn't looked disappointed like she use to while living in the Institute, where everyone were coupled up, beside herself. Kitty was glad and didn't wanted to ruin the moment by asking.  
  
Colossus stepped up and Kitty reply, "Piotr Raspueten, or Peter as he like to be call."  
  
"Tha's great Kitty" Rogue gave the tall giant a smile "Ya a lucky one sugah."  
  
Piotr slightest blushed "Thanks."  
  
Rogue looked at everyone, Jean had a baby in her arm and Scott had her arm around her shoulder. They must of been married, she thought bitterly. Luckily she wasn't there for the wedding, and Miss Perfect couldn't read her mind thanks to the strong mental shield Tessa helped her made.  
  
Professor Xavier wheeled into the circle and gave Rogue a 'welcome home' smile.  
  
She smiled and nodded a 'thanks'.  
  
"Where's the Stripes?" She heard Logan said.  
  
A smile emerge from her face, she whisper "Logan."  
  
Of course he heard it, thanks to his sensitive ears. He made it out of the large crowd and went over to give her a hug "Welcome home Stripes, we miss you."  
  
"Thanks Logan" She smiled "Ah miss ya guys ta."  
  
He smiled and everyone were muttering 'Logan's gone soft' with a hint of amusement.  
  
"Pipe down! Or extra danger room sessions" Logan warned.  
  
Everyone shut up immediately which made Rogue laughed. Everyone loved the way Rogue laughed, especially Remy. He was practically drooling over her.  
  
Rogue looked at Scott and Jean again "Ah'm guessing yer marry?"  
  
Jean happily nodded and Rogue walked over to play with the baby's nose with her gloved fingers.  
  
"Then why wasn't Ah invited?" Rogue pretend to teased, but inside she was jealous. Her feeling for him were still strong, but she should let him go, since he is happily married and have a child. But it's hard to let him go.  
  
"Rogue we-" Scott began.  
  
"It's nothing, really, it's my fault, Ah shoulda at least call once and check on y'all" Rogue was still hating herself for that.  
  
The couple smiled "No problem Rogue."  
  
"Thanks Jean, wha's the baby name?" Rogue asked looking at the baby.  
  
"His name is Nathan Summer" Jean said.  
  
Rogue smiled, The new recruit were up next "Rogue you looked beautiful!" Amara complimented.  
  
Rogue cheek was slightly red "Thanks Amara, ya look wonderful yahself," she looked at all the new recruit "All of ya."  
  
Everyone said their thanks and line up to give her a huge.  
  
Remy finally walked up to Rogue and gave him another grin. She took out the Queen of Hearts card that he gave her that night. He looked at it and smiled "Yo' still have dat card chere?"  
  
His feeling toward her were the same as the night she left the X-Men, it never changed since and he never had any real relationship with any girl. Since his mind always drifted back to Rogue... telling him that she'll be back. Now she's back.  
  
He didn't care about her power. Something about her he love, since that day when she return to help him out in New Orleans, no one had ever done that before. He had used her and she came back.  
  
"Yep, It always give meh courage whenevah Ah don't have any" Rogue told him and held the card out for him to take, "Ya can have it back."  
  
"Non chere, Remy wan' yo' t'keep it" he smiled and began to gave her his infamous grin "Yo' must love dat card..."  
  
Rogue looked away from the card and into his sparkling red on black eyes "Maybe..."  
  
He smirked "Dat mean yo' must aimé (loved) Remy too?"  
  
"Don't push it Swamp Rat" She warned like he expected, but to his surprise, she smiled and ran one of her gloved finger down his face, she laughed at the expression on his face "Wha's the matter Swamp Rat? Got a girlfriend?"  
  
"Of course non, mon cherie, Remy be waiting fo' yo' since de day yo' left" Remy was telling the truth and she sense it. Again she felt bad. She had dreams of him from time to time while living with Bishop and Tessa. The were nothing but anger, fear, and hatred toward the world.  
  
Rogue looked at him, their eyes meet, both sparkling. They broke apart when they heard Logan snarl.  
  
Rogue looked at Tessa, who sent her a smiled 'look like he really like you.'  
  
"What do you know?" Rogue said aloud, earning her a confuse look from Remy.  
  
She looked at him and smile "Sorry, Ah was talkin' ta Tessa."  
  
Remy confusingly nodded, Rogue smiled "Telepathically."  
  
Remy nodded again and grinned "About moi chere?"  
  
Rogue playfully pushed him away "Maybe... An' Ah'm not tellin'."  
  
She walked over to Tessa and Bishop, the X-Men helped them with their luggage. Professor Xavier gave the three new room. Rogue and Kitty's old room were now occupied with four younger students. All her old items were in her new room in one of the adult's doom, in case she return. "Thanks everyone!" Rogue thanked after she entered her new room with all her old furniture.  
  
"'' ' ' ' ' ''"  
  
A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. So do you think there are enough Romy fluff in this chapter? I usually abuse my Romy fluff for my other story... Argue! This story won't be long, I'll properly end it next chapter. I started a Romy Evolution Forum/Message Board, please join if you luv Romy or X-Men Evolution. The link is on my Profile. Check it out, if you like it then join =) Yes I hate Scogue as well. That may end next chapter. What the hey, I'll end it next chapter. Sorry if this take longer to get up, Had a busy week. 


	3. It's a date den?

Home Sweet Home  
  
Chapter 2: It's a date den?  
  
"'' ' ' ' ' ''"  
  
It's been an hour since Rogue returned, the place is still the same as always, only difference is, more students. She was outside with Kitty "Rogue."  
  
"Yea Kitty?" Rogue gave her friend a smiled.  
  
"Since your home," Kitty looked nervous "And I haven't asked anyone yet... Would you like to be my maid of honor?"  
  
"Really? Ya want meh?" Rogue was in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, so what do you say?" Kitty asked again "I been wanting to ask you that since Piotr propose to me."  
  
"Ah say, It would be mah honor" Rogue replied and gave Kitty a serious look "Do Ah have tah wear light colah (color)?"  
  
"Of course not, how about navy green?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Tha's good, can mah friends come?" Rogue asked, referring to Tessa and Bishop.  
  
"Of course, any friend of yours is a friend of mine" Kitty smiled.  
  
"Thanks Kit. When is this wedding gonna be?" Rogue asked.  
  
"In three months" Kitty answered happily.  
  
"So who's Peter best man?" Rogue didn't know why she asked.  
  
"Remy" Kitty simply said.  
  
Rogue almost fell off the stoned bench that they were sitting on. Kitty laughed "You like him don't you?"  
  
"Of course not Kitty," Rogue lied, she has mix feeling for the guy, and can't explain what it is.  
  
"Remy is a nice guy you know, beside the smoking and going out to drink with Logan part." Kitty pointed out.  
  
"Logan hang out wit' him?" Rogue asked, remembering the night where Logan almost sliced him. She laughed to herself.  
  
"Only when they drink" Kitty answered.  
  
"Tell meh more about this" Rogue said.  
  
Kitty look at her with the knowing look "You like him, come on you can tell me!"  
  
"Ah do not!" Rogue was in deniled "And why would Ah like such a guy like him?"  
  
"One, he a sexy. two, he's free. three, sexy, four-"  
  
"Aren't yah gettin' married?" Rogue asked and Kitty nodded her head. "Then why are ya obsessing ovah anotah guy?"  
  
"I'm not obsessing, I'm listing the good details of Remy" Kitty said with a smile.  
  
Rogue back away from her once Valley girl friend. She couldn't believe Kitty.  
  
"You know Rogue, ever since Remy joined the X-Men, he never stop thinking about you. Even though he told no one, we all know it and sense it" Kitty said.  
  
"Yah can tell that how?" Rogue didn't believe her.  
  
"When Piotr and Kurt was still sharing a room with Remy, they said that they heard him calling your name in his sleep."  
  
"Ya can't be serious..." Rogue trailed off.  
  
"But I am Rogue, if you don't believe me, go ask your brother or my future husband" Kitty tried to prove herself right. "Second, there is a picture of all of us in this room, Remy is always in there, looking at your portrait that Peter sketched."  
  
"There's a portrait of meh?" Rogue asked, Kitty nodded, suddenly making Rogue's guilt return "Ah didn't know Ah was missed that much."  
  
"We all miss you Rogue, espically Remy, Kurt, and Logan" Kitty said with a smile "And me."  
  
"Ah'm sorry Ah didn't even call tah tell ya guys Ah was alright" Rogue looked down to her boot.  
  
"It's all right Rogue, your here with us now, and that's all it really matter" Kitty explained.  
  
"Thanks Kitty" Rogue smiled at Kitty who smiled back.  
  
"No Problem Rogue" Kitty said, "So did anything new happen when you were gone?"  
  
Rogue looked at Kitty, she going to be insane, she has to tell someone, Kitty would be good "Yea, But promise ya tell no one when Ah tell yah, okay?"  
  
Kitty look at Rogue and nodded, "Then close yah eyes Kit."  
  
Kitty did so, Rogue took off her glove and place her bare index and middle fingers on Kitty's face. Kitty felt the touch, but nothing happened, so she opened her eyes "Wow! Rogue! This is amazing!"  
  
Rogue put her gloves back on and stare at her friend "Don't tell anyone alright?"  
  
Kitty looked confuse "Why not Rogue? not even Remy?"  
  
"Because Ah wan' ta tell them when Ah'm ready, an' would ya stop brinnin' up tha' Swamp Rat?" Rogue asked.  
  
Kitty innocently smile "Okay Rogue, and your the one who asked about him, even if he doesn't know about you being able to control your power, he still loves you Rogue" Kitty told her friend.  
  
"Like Ah'm gon' tah believe tha'." Rogue said.  
  
Kitty smiled "How did you control your power anyway?"  
  
"AhI'll tell yah when Ah tell everyone else" Rogue replied.  
  
"Okay," She got up and happily said, "I'm gonna go and get ready, Peter's taking me out for dinner tonight."  
  
Rogue smiled "Okay, Ah'll see ya." It's still early and the girl takes forever to fine something good to wear.  
  
Kitty smiled, waving bye to Rogue as she walked away. She turn around and began to walk backward "You should give Remy a chance Rogue, You'll love him!"  
  
Rogue sat there for five minutes, thinking of what Kitty just told her. Remy does sound interesting. Maybe she should let Scott Summers go. He is after all marry to Jean. Scott never liked her the way she liked him. Then Remy came along. He went where no man dared. Ease her anger, even dare to flirt with her. Even knowing what she is, he still does it. Something Scott Summers wouldn't even do.  
  
When she heard cards being shuffle behind her. She turn around and smiled.  
  
"Why yo' all by yo'self chere?" Remy asked.  
  
"Ah wasn't, Kitty was here wit' meh" Rogue acknowledge. Her smiled wide while looking at him shuffle the cards "What is it wit' ya and cards?"  
  
Remy holds up his remaining deck and points to it. He chuckle and smiled, mimicing that very day when they were on the train "Well, it's like havin' fifty-two explosives tucked away in one little pocket."  
  
She gave him a look of humor and took out the Queen of Hearts card "An' yah always save this fer last."  
  
"Mon lucky ladies" Remy said referring to Rogue and the card.  
  
"She's gotten meh outta a whole lottah jams as well" Rogue said.  
  
They both snicker "Den I need a deck o'dose."  
  
Rogue laughed. Remy sat next to her.  
  
"Rogue," he said and she looked at him "Are yo' doin' anyding t'night."  
  
Rogue shook her head "Non sugah, why ya ask?"  
  
"Would yo' like t'go out wit' Remy t'night?" He asked with a charming grin that no girl can resist.  
  
Rogue was still looking at him, then meet his eyes, how she love those eyes. Since the first time she laid eyes on them, he almost blew her up, she was looking into his false eyes color. She knew that there were something more under there, which made her want to look deeper into them. She saw the color changing as she move close and was admiring it. Forgotten that he was the enemy.  
  
"Sure" she said with a shrugged, she had nothing else to do. Bishop is finally taking Tessa out. Logan left without telling anyone where he's going. Kurt was going out as well. It was a Friday, and she wanted to hang out with someone.  
  
Remy smiled "It's a date den?"  
  
Rogue smiled back "Ah guess."  
  
"Okay den, Remy be picking Roguey up around six?" He asked.  
  
She nodded, he kissed her the top of her head and left.  
  
She continue to sit there. Enjoying the peace and quiet. Guess she should give Remy a chance and give up on Scott for good. She nodded her head to that and look at the card in her hand. She smiled.  
  
"'' ' ' ' ' ''"  
  
A/N: This story might change it's rating in the future... :) (hehe). It's also going in a different direction as well... I was gonna end it in this chapter, where Rogue, Tessa, and Bishop eats Remy cooking, then Remy takes Rogue outside so they can talk and he tell her his true feeling. He tells her about Bella after she ask him does he have anyone he loved before her. He ask her to be his, she told him she got something better and told him to close his eyes, he did. Then she kissed him on the lips (CUTE!!). Then they passionately kiss, and told each other they love one another and I ended there. Ahhh So cute, it's making me blush rite now. lol. So who want Amyro in this story? I wasn't gonna include them in the until emicablue mentioned them.  
  
roguishduck: Tessa is a mutant known as Sage, she a telepath and she's able to calatyze a mutant latent ability. In other word, she can summon up a mutant hidden power. She helped Rogue, I don't exactly know what she did though. She was spying on the Hellfire Club for the X-Men, but only Pro. X. knew. If you wanna know more about her, read X-Men comic: X-Treme X-Men. Where Rogue n Remy is also the main characters. Oh some call her a walking computer. She can store data into her head very quickly. 


	4. What to Wear

Home Sweet Home  
  
Chapter 3: What to Wear  
  
"'' ' ' ' ' ''"  
  
First day back to the mansion was like every other day. Complete boredom. Nothing ever change around here do they? She should get ready for Remy. Wherever he's taking her, it better be good. She groan. What is she going to wear?  
  
Jean was walking in that hallway with Nate in her arm when she heard Rogue, so she peaked into the door, which was wide open "Rogue?"  
  
Rogue look to the door "Hmm?"  
  
"Is anything wrong?" Jean asked, since the girl can't probe through her mind.  
  
Rogue let out a soft growl, and dropped her head onto the pillow "Remy's takin' meh out somewhere tahnight an' Gawd!"  
  
Jean snicker, "You don't know what to wear?"  
  
Rogue shook her head "Why is datin' so friggin' hard when it comes ta choosin' out what tah wear?"  
  
Jean smiled and put Nate on Rogue's bed. She went over to Rogue's closet. Look through the closet "What's your color?" Jean asked.  
  
"Green" Rogue said "Nothin' light eithah."  
  
Jean smiled, and look deeper into the closet. Jean knew where Remy was going to take Rogue, so it got to be something warm and sexy. Jean then wonder, 'What if it push Remy to the edge and he does something stupid?' she began to worry 'What if it make Rogue want to leave again, because she hurt another person?'  
  
Rogue sat next to Nate who kept smiling at her. She thought 'how cute.'  
  
Jean smiled when she heard her son giggle. Only if Scott could hear that. Jean saw a forest long sleeves shirt which was meshed on the sleeves and upper part of the chest. Her eyes were sparkling "Wow Rogue, where did you get this?"  
  
Rogue look at the shirt and smiled "Bishop got it fer mah birthday."  
  
"This would be perfect!" Jean said.  
  
Rogue smiled "Tessa bought a pants to go wit' tha' too."  
  
Rogue walk to where Jean was standing and unzipped the suitcase next to her, which was unpacked and pulled out a navy green pants. It was an outdoor type of pants. Though, Rogue doesn't spend much time outside, she still love it.  
  
"That would be wonderful for the date" Jean blurted out and covered her mouth up immediately.  
  
Rogue look at her and raised an eyebrow "Yah kno' anythin' 'bout this?"  
  
Jean smile "Yes, but I'll be spoiling it if I tell you" She replied.  
  
"Fine, be tha' way" Rogue stick her tongue out like a child would.  
  
Jean laughed "But I do advice you to wear something warm."  
  
Rogue smiled and nodded "Thanks Jean."  
  
"No Problem " Jean smiled back and went to sit down on the bed where her son was.  
  
Rogue did the same and look at Nate's hair. He has white streaks like her, Rogue mused. "Why does Nate has the same color hair as mine?"  
  
Jean shrugged "He was born that way I guess."  
  
Rogue smiled "So how is Scott treatin' yah as a husband?"  
  
Jean smiled "He's a wonderful husband, and a great father, he spend a lot of time with Nate too."  
  
Rogue smiled, she and Kurt didn't have a family like Nate. The kid's lucky, she thought "Yah have a great family Jean, Nate's a lucky kid."  
  
Nate smiled, Jean did the same "Thanks Rogue, I couldn't agree with you more."  
  
"You properly have to feed Nate now, right?" Rogue asked and Jean nodded "Well thanks fer helping meh out, Ah really appreciated."  
  
"Not a problem," Jean picked up Nate and smiled "What are friends for?"  
  
With that Jean walk toward the kitchen.  
  
Remy was in the garage with Logan and Bishop.  
  
"So you taking Rogue out tonight?" Bishop asked.  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow. Why didn't anyone told him that Gumbo was taking Rogue out.  
  
Remy look at Bishop and grinned "Oui."  
  
Logan glare at the Cajun and snarl. The short man walk toward Remy and growled in his face.  
  
Bishop look toward the two and raised an eyebrow. He found this kind of amusing.  
  
"Wha' homme?" Remy finally asked.  
  
Logan just growled again "You better not do anything stupid bub." Logan released his adimantium claws.  
  
This time it was Remy who raised an eyebrow "Wha' give yo' dat idea mon ami?"  
  
Logan growled again, louder this time, he retract his claws and left the garage. Remy turn to face Bishop with smiled.  
  
"What's with him?" Bishop asked.  
  
Remy shrug "De homme is t'protective o'Roguey."  
  
Bishop nodded. He is protective of Rogue too. But he doesn't see Remy as a threat to Rogue "Just don't do anything stupid tonight, or I'll have to join the Wolverine."  
  
Remy grin "Yo' don' have t'worry about dat mon ami. Remy won' do a ding t'harm his chere."  
  
"Good" Bishop said and continue with scrubbing the outside of his car. He need a bike.  
  
"So how did yo' and Tessa meet up wit' Rogue?" Remy was curious.  
  
Bishop smiled "Me and Tessa were in New Orleans, doing some research. We stayed the night there as well."  
  
Remy seem to be thinking. He wonder if that was the night when Rogue left.  
  
"Tessa sense that something was wrong so we went out for a walk. We found Rogue. In the park" Bishop softly said.  
  
"Was Rogue okay?" Remy asked.  
  
Bishop shrugged, he was unsure "She was sitting on a bench, alone. So we decide to go and talk to her." He exhale "It look like Rogue was having some kind of headache. She didn't even know that we were there."  
  
"It turn out that the psyches in her head were still trying to take over her body. Tessa sat down on the bench with Rogue and helped Rogue out. At first Rogue backed away, and eventually we manage to get her to let us help her. Tessa help her get rid of most of the psyches. Rogue didn't have any place to go, so we offered her to stay with us."  
  
Remy raised an eyebrow. Rogue didn't have a place to stay and her power was out of control? If he knew, he would of gone after her.  
  
"Tessa got rid of the psyches day by days. We took Rogue back to our home. And just last week, Rogue told us she wanted to go back to the X-Men, so we tagged along. The three of us can't be separated."  
  
"When did you found Rogue by the way?" Remy asked.  
  
"Five years ago, sometime in the summer" Bishop replied and Remy nodded  
  
Remy smiled "I'm glad she's back."  
  
"Tell me, do you like Rogue?" Bishop asked.  
  
Remy smiled and nodded "Oui mon ami."  
  
"You don't mind her power?" Bishop just wanted to be sure.  
  
Remy shook his head "Not at all, love doesn' have t'do with skin contact mon ami."  
  
Bishop smiled, Remy is the perfect guy for Rogue. He padded Remy's shoulder "Your a great person Remy, treat Rogue with respect."  
  
Remy look at Bishop and smiled "Merci mon ami, and Remy will."  
  
Bishop left the garage as well. To get ready for his date with Tessa.  
  
Remy decide to do the same and head toward his bedroom.  
  
"'' ' ' ' ' ''"  
  
A/N: I'm not a Jean person, but I don't want Rogue to have a rival either. Oh, Belladonna isn't gonna be in this story either. Let's pretend she doesn't exist, I don't want this to be an angst, only Romance =). Plus Nathan Summers isn't Sinister's creation. The Scogue (I hate them as a couple too) ends here. I edited (fix the spelling) the Prologue. It's more understandable now.  
  
Nuit: I wasn't going to do a chapter where Rogue's gonna show off her power in the Danger Room. That idea never cross my mind... Maybe I should. But my skill with writing action suck. If you still want a chapter with the DR session, tell me. I'll do it.  
  
Peace215: Hey, there's an author who write an Evo 5th season fan fict!! It's really good too! It's call X-Men: Evolution SEASON 5. 


	5. Sibling Bonding

Home Sweet Home  
  
Chapter 4: Sibling Bonding  
  
"'' ' ' ' ' ''"  
  
Kurt was in the rec room when Rogue entered "Where have yah been Kurt?"  
  
Kurt turn around and smiled "Around meine Schwester."  
  
Rogue smiled and sat next to him "We didn't get tah talk much did we?"  
  
Kurt shook his head "So, vhat vould you like to talk about meine Schwester?"  
  
Rogue smiled, should she bring up Mystique? But was interrupted by Kurt.  
  
"Is Mystique isn't it?" Kurt knowingly asked.  
  
Rogue plainly nodded "Ah jus' wan' ta say sorry fer wha' Ah did."  
  
"You don't have to apologize Rogue," Kurt look at her "Mystique is living today, but it's better vhen she vas a stone."  
  
Rogue look puzzled.  
  
"She's nothing but trouble and bad influences, I'm glad she abandon me vhen she did" Kurt tried to smiled but it's not working.  
  
Rogue shook her head "Don' say anythin' like tha' Kurt, yah turnin' intah her."  
  
"Yea, I guess your right" Kurt smiled, a real smile this time "I should be prove of our mother even if she a terrorist to ze human race."  
  
Rogue chuckle "Tha's mah Kurt."  
  
Kurt laughed "Yea, quite a mother ve have here."  
  
Rogue smiled and sarcastically added "No child could ask fer a bettah mother like the one we have."  
  
Kurt nodded "Your going out with Remy tonight?"  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow "Whoa, news sure travel fast around here."  
  
Kurt agreed with a nod and smiled "You should of been here when Piotr plan to propose to Kitty"  
  
Rogue smiled "Oh?"  
  
"Ze entire school knew!" Kurt exclaimed "But everyone manage to keep zeir mouth shut."  
  
"Including ya?" Rogue asked skeptically.  
  
Kurt smile "Of course, I vasn't going to ruin Piotr plans."  
  
Rogue smile "Wha' happen ta those day when yah use ta chase Kitty around?"  
  
Kitty slightly turn color "Ve vere all young back zen, I vas only having fun vith Kitty. Zats all."  
  
Rogue smiled and stretch.  
  
"Vhy did you leave zat night?" Kurt ask, changing the subject.  
  
Rogue look away "Ah don' kno', Ah jus'... Ah didn' wan'ed tah hurt anyone else Ah guess."  
  
Kurt nodded his head. He understand, but why didn't she let the X-Men help her with that.  
  
"Everythin' was happening so fast yah know?" Kurt nodded "It felt like Ah was the main cause of all our trouble."  
  
"Don't blame yourself, others are involve, like our lovable mother." Kurt try to reason with her at the same time, trying to be humorous.  
  
Rogue slightly smiled and give Kurt a big hug "Yah the best brother there evah is ya kno' that?"  
  
Kurt look at her "I'm your only brother Rogue..."  
  
Rogue snicker and kiss him on the top of his head.  
  
"Okay, let's talk about Remy" Kurt said.  
  
"Not again..." Why did everyone have to talk about him?  
  
"Rogue, I'm vorry, zat's all. I just don't vant you to leave again" Kurt sadly added.  
  
Rogue put an arm around him. Is she going to tell the whole mansion about this? But Kurt kept his mouth shut for Piotr. Maybe he'll do the same with her "Ah'm gon' tah let yah in on a little secret."  
  
Kurt look at her "Vhat is it?"  
  
Rogue smiled brightly "Promise yah tell no one? Not just yet?"  
  
Kurt nodded "Okay then close yah eyes."  
  
Kurt did so and Rogue took off her gloves. Place two fingers on Kurt's face. He waited for her to absorb him after feeling her skin on his face. When nothing happen, he opened his eyes "Zat amazing Rogue!"  
  
She placed her gloves back on and smiled "Promise?"  
  
Kurt nodded "But vhy?"  
  
"Ah tell everyone when Ah'm ready," Rogue simply replied "Ah only told yah and Kitty."  
  
"Now I have to keep a more watchful eye on Remy" Kurt said with both humor and seriousness.  
  
"Kurt," Rogue was serious "Ah'm not a teenager anymore, Ah'm 22 years old, an' it's not like Ah'm gonna go tah bed wit' him on our first night out."  
  
Kurt smiled and rubbed the back of his neck "I know, but I'm still worry zat Remy would still try to do something stupid."  
  
"Even if he does, Ah won't leave again" Rogue assured him.  
  
Kurt smiled and his stomach growled.  
  
Rogue looked at him and sighted "Let's go ta the kitchen, Ah'm hungry tah."  
  
Kurt smiled and stand up. Letting out a hand for his sister to take. They begin to walk toward the kitchen.  
  
The grouching Wolverine was in there. Mumbling something about 'Stupid Gumbo.'  
  
Kurt and Rogue stepped in, Logan turn around and look at them "Where's Remy?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I don't know and I don't care" was Logan's replied.  
  
It didn't surprise Kurt. Though Rogue was "Right."  
  
"Listen Stripes, if Gumbo does anything ta harm yer, tell me and he's gone" Logan was serious.  
  
"Wha's wit' everyone all of a sudden?" Rogue asked "Ah'm liking the Cajun and everyone suddenly hating him?"  
  
"Rogue, ve don't hate him," Kurt said "Ve're just vatching out for you."  
  
Rogue smiled to herself. Kurt can keep a secret, "So wha's fer lunch?"  
  
"Gumbo" Logan coldly replied.  
  
"Is this in Remy Gumbo or Gumbo Gumbo?" Rogue was even afraid to look.  
  
"The Cajun cooked it" Logan answered.  
  
Rogue was relief it wasn't Remy who was in the pot. Would Logan actually cook up Remy if he get on Logan bad side?  
  
"Let's eat" Kurt said with knifes, fork, and spoon ready.  
  
Remy was in his room. Making sure that everything would be perfect for tonight. He had the outfit ready, the spot where they'll be at, and what they'll be eating all ready.  
  
Nothing left but to check on the bike. He wanted it to be perfect. Who care if she can't touch her. He love her for who she is.  
  
Then there was a knock on the door. He went over and open it. It was Kitty, He smiled "Bonjour soon t'be Madame Raspuetin, wha' can dis Cajun do f'r yo'?"  
  
Kitty smiled and hand Remy something "You want to kiss Rogue right?"  
  
Remy raised an eyebrow and nodded "Oui Kitty."  
  
"I was doing some research, and you can put on your lips. It'll be like a shield for your lips when you touch hers, but no more then that" Kitty explained.  
  
Remy look at the chap stick or rather lip stick, his eyebrow were still up "Is better den nonding, merci Mademoiselle Pryde."  
  
Kitty smiled "No problem Remy, and have fun, remember, no funny business neither."  
  
"Remy promise" He said and she walked away. He look at the thing. Grin at it and place it in his pocket. He decided to go to the Danger Room and work out.  
  
As soon as Kitty was out of Remy's hearing range, she began to chuckle, giggles, snickers, and laughed. Some students pass by and wonder if their mentor is okay.  
  
"'' ' ' ' ' ''"  
  
A/N: I'm complicating you aren't I? So the only person who know Rogue can control her power are Tessa, Bishop, Kitty, Kurt and Pro. X. I'm planning to go up to chapter 10. Have an idea (big one, taking place at Kitty and Piotr's wedding reception), but unsure of how to continue it from there. Will the rating change? Yepper Skipper :). Does anyone want a DR session? Tell me if you do before the weekend ends, and I'll make one for the next chapter or I can just go ahead on with the date. This is after all a Romance. Next chapter may take awhile to get up as well.  
  
roguewannabe29: Ahh! Sorry, I uploaded the wrong story... Thanks for askin me those questions 


	6. The More Advance Rogue

Home Sweet Home  
  
Chapter 5: The More Advance Rogue  
  
"'' ' ' ' ' ''"  
  
Rogue decided to go into the Danger Room with Tessa. Tessa had told Rogue to work out with her power. So it will ease the headache Rogue get every time she use all the power that she'd 'borrowed.'  
  
When they were inside, Gambit, Cyclops, Shadowcat, Colossus, Jubilee and Iceman were in there as well. "Bonjour dere cherie."  
  
Rogue look at Gambit and smiled "Hey sugah, miss meh?" She playfully asked.  
  
Everyone else beside Shadowcat and Tessa all eyed Rogue. Is she flirting?  
  
"If yo' miss him, he'll miss yo' too chere" Gambit answered with a charming grin.  
  
She smiled "So who's teamed up wit' who?"  
  
Gambit walk over to her "I call Rogue" He call out.  
  
Rogue grinned "Did Ah say Ah wan' tah partner up wit' yah Cajun?"  
  
He smirked "Who can resist dis Cajun charm?"  
  
"Maybe it's meh" Rogue answered with humor.  
  
"Den why did yo' accept de date wit' dis Swamp Rat?" Gambit tenderly asked.  
  
"Maybe Ah should break it up then?" Rogue joked. Gambit didn't continue, he stood there dumbfounded. Rogue laughed "Ah was kiddin' sugah."  
  
Gambit smiled and put an arm around her "Just as Remy thought, yo' can' resist dis Cajun."  
  
Cyclops cough to get their attention. He was about to tell them to get a room. But that might hurt Rogue's feeling. They turn around and look at him. Then stick their tongues out at him.  
  
He was taken aback with that. Shadowcat, Jubilee and Iceman all trying to hide their laughed. Instead they fall down on their back and crack up. Tessa and Colossus just had a smile on their face. Rogue look at Tessa, who smiled 'Go ahead, team up with him. I'll be fine.'  
  
'Really? Thanks Tess' Rogue telepathically said back.  
  
"Fine Swamp Rat, Ah'll team up wit' yah" Rogue said.  
  
Remy grinned "Admit it chere, yo' love me."  
  
"Shut up Swamp Rat an' let's get this over wit'." Rogue put two gloved fingers on his lips to shut him up. Their eyes meet and he grinned.  
  
Another coughed from Cyclops, they finally break away from each other. Cyclops started up the Simulation. They were going on it with the Sentinels. Three to be exact.  
  
Cyclops was with Iceman and Jubilee. Sage was teamed up with Shadowcat and Colossus. The three split up and gone after a Sentinels.  
  
Rogue and Gambit took off to the left, where a very large Sentinel were about to launch at them. Gambit charged up a few cards and threw it where the Sentinel was about to launch out the missile.  
  
Unsurprisingly, he hit it and knocked it off it's feet. He look at Rogue who clapped her hand, saying she could do better. P"rove it" He playfully demanded.  
  
She grinned and fly head on to the Sentinel. Knocking it off it's feet. She then phase through it. Short circuiting the wires. It was then shut down. She gave him a big grin.  
  
Gambit clapped "Brow bow, mon chere is stronger den ever."  
  
She was still up in the air. She slowly levatate herself down to where Gambit was standing "Yo' never tol' Gambit yo' coul' fly or phase like Kitty."  
  
Rogue smiled "Yah nevah asked Sugah."  
  
"So yo' can use other people power t' mon chere?" Gambit asked.  
  
Rogue nodded "Anyone Ah absorbed, Oui Ah can, now let's go help the other."  
  
Gambit nodded. Rogue took his hand and teleported to where Cyclops, Iceman and Jubilee were. The three were taken by surprise because Rogue just teleported in front of them... with Gambit.  
  
This Sentinel is heavier and a lot stronger then the one that Rogue had defeated easily. Iceman tried to ice up the Sentinel, but only made it up to its' legs. Scott beamed it, but it was only off balance for a second. Jubilee threw some firecracker at it, which did some damage.  
  
Tessa, Shadowcat, and Colossus made it to the scene. The Sentinel pull out a machine gun from it's body and start shooting. Everyone duck and cover. Tessa was already behind something. Shadowcat is phasing her and Colossus away from harm. Cyclops, Jubilee, Iceman, and Gambit didn't fine where a place to hide.  
  
Rogue made a telekinetic shield around them, "Go, follow Shadowcat!" She ordered.  
  
Everyone there did as she told. The shield was weakening. Everyone was out of the way. Rogue release her hold on it. Then use Shadowcat phasing ability. She flew and used Cyclops plasma blast and sent the Sentinel flying back ten feet.  
  
Rogue teleport in front of it and pull out Cannonball power. She went head onto the Sentinel body. Her head start to spin. She's getting a migraine. She had used five or more different abilities and she isn't use to it yet. Everything started to spin as the Sentinel began to get back up on it's feet.  
  
Rogue was fifty feet above ground. She lost control of herself and fell out of the sky. Gambit ran up to catch Rogue. "Please be okay chere" He caught her "Yo' alright Roguey?"  
  
She nodded "Jus' alittle headache."  
  
The other began to move out and went straight for the Sentinel. Logan had done a good job. Everyone beside Tessa said to themselves. The team beside Rogue and Gambit were taking on the Sentinel. It was a senseless battle. They were loosing to a hollow grame.  
  
Rogue was back on her feet. Gambit was watching the others making sure his teammates were all right. He didn't even notice Rogue was gone. She teleported in front of the Sentinel and pull up Jugganet ability. She began punching the giant robot aimlessly.  
  
Minutes later the Sentinel was all smashed up. Until the Simulation finally stopped and the Sentinel disappear. Gambit went over to her side. She had it rough. Everyone was impressed, so was he. Gambit held Rogue up with his arm "Dat was an impressive show yo' put up dere chere."  
  
"Thanks" Rogue tirely said "Ah think Ah'll go take a rest before the date."  
  
"D'accord" Remy and carry her to her room. The other beside Tessa were amazed at what Rogue just did.  
  
"Is Rogue going to be okay?" Kitty asked Tessa.  
  
Tessa look back to the group "If she get some rest then the answer is yes."  
  
"How did Rogue do all that?" Bobby asked.  
  
"I allow her to absorb me, then she was able to pull up her latent ability without my help. The latent in other word, are all the people's power and abilities Rogue absorbed" Tessa explained.  
  
The other stood dumbfounded until Jubilee let out "Wow!"  
  
"Guess this mean Rogue is the powerfulest mutant there ever live..." Scott thought out loud.  
  
"Not quite, she get's a major headache if she pull up too many psyches" Tessa told them "It can be dangerous if she use more then five. Everyone nodded and left the Danger Room.  
  
Rogue was sleeping in Remy's arm. He slowly walk toward her room, carefully, so she won't wake up. When he got there he gently laid her down on her bed.  
  
He look at his sleeping belle and smiled. Sure he wanted to join her but he still need to make sure the place he was taking her to was perfect.  
  
Remy look at the alarm clock. It was 1:12 p.m. He set the alarm for it to go off at 5. So she can get ready. He kiss the top of her head and left. Closing the door behind him...  
  
"'' ' ' ' ' ''"  
  
A/N: Since more people wanted a DR Session. I gave yo a DR Session... =) No Belladona means happiness in the Land of Romy (I just had to get that out). About my Start of Future Sequel, it won't be out for a while. Properly not till I get done with one of my story or till school's out (June 9th) if anyone been wondering. Need more details. If you have a question for it and want a quick replied, go to my forum (link on profile). Go Under Rogue and Gambit then click on Fan Fiction and the story title. Same goes for my other stories. Suggestions are welcomed too! 


	7. Getting Ready

**A/N:** I wasn't going to publish this today. But you been waiting and you deserve it. ;). lol Enjoy.

**Home Sweet Home**  
  
Chapter 6: Getting Ready  
  
"'' ' ' ' ' ''"  
  
The alarm went off at five and Rogue woke up. A knock came on the door and she tiredly called out "come in." Kitty, Jean, and Tessa stepped in.  
  
"Hey, mind if we all get ready here?" Jean asked. Scott was taking her out to a relaxing dinner. Maybe even more...  
  
"No" Rogue answered "It'll be fun."  
  
"Remy said that he'd be waiting downstairs with the guys" Tessa told Rogue.  
  
Rogue nodded "Thanks Tessa."  
  
Twenty minutes later. Everyone was all dressed.  
  
Jean felt like she was left out of something. Something that Rogue, Kitty, and Tessa didn't want to tell. Rogue was wearing that outfit that Jean had suggested.  
  
Jean was wearing a red dress that goes down to her knees and a split on the side.  
  
Kitty was enjoying the night while sitting on Rogue's bed. She wonder if giving that Chap Stick to Remy was such a good idea. What if Rogue thought she told Remy? She's toasted... Would her best friend actually kill her?  
  
Rogue waved a hand in front of Kitty's face. Kitty snapped back "Good, yah still wit' us."  
  
Kitty nervously laughed "Yea, So what's up?"  
  
"Aren't you going to show us your dress?" Jean asked "or is this for Piotr eye's only?"  
  
Rogue laughed. Kitty made a remark "Yes, it is for my Pete's eyes only, but I'm wearing something underneath it."  
  
"Show us, then we'll believe yah" Rogue said.  
  
Kitty sighted "Fine." Kitty removed her blue trench coat. The three girls were stunned.  
  
Kitty actually wears something like this? It was a baby blue dress that went down to her knees. Split on each side of her legs. The top was what stunned the girls. It was meshed mainly in the chest area. Sleeveless. In the back it was strapped. (A/N: I'm bad with describing clothing, but I can draw them pretty good.)  
  
"Yah sure yah can keep Piotr hands off yah sugah?" Rogue humorously asked.  
  
Kitty blushed and smiled "Oh come on, Peter won't do such thing till our honeymoon."  
  
"Right..." Jean said while looking at the other telepath in the room. Tessa wasn't in on any of their talks.  
  
Tessa smiled at Jean. Kitty wince at the comment. She wanted to change the subject now "so Rogue, Do you know where Remy's taking you?"  
  
Rogue sighted and shook her head. Then she look at Jean "But Miss Perfect knows an' she won' tell meh..."  
  
"Haha" Jean taunted "I do, But I'll be ruining it if I tell."  
  
"It's someplace good Rogue" Tessa decided to talk. Jean looks back to Tessa and smiled "and I don't want to spoil it either."  
  
"You look great Tess" Rogue commented.  
  
Tessa had on a long black dress. On top one side was split. Showing her bare shoulder. (A/N: Like the top part of her X-Uniform)  
  
"Thanks Rogue" Tessa smiled. They all began to put on their makeup.  
  
Rogue decides to put on something more appropriate. 'Something fer Remy ta look at' Rogue scowled herself 'Wha' did tha' Swamp Rat do tah meh?'  
  
"So Rogue, what happen when you left after New Orleans?" Kitty asked. She was down when Scott told everyone that Rogue left.  
  
"Oh Ah was living in the street fer a few days" Rogue teased. Kitty and Jean thought she was serious.  
  
Tessa snicker and shook her head "it was only two hours Rogue. Then Bishop and I found you."  
  
Rogue stick her tongue out at Tessa who just chuckle "Ah'm glad yah found meh tha' day too."  
  
"Yea, me too" Tessa said.  
  
"Why did you leave anyway?" Jean asked.  
  
"Ah just wanted tah get away from wha' was going on then, yah kno'?" Kitty and Jean nodded their head. They understood it perfectly. So much was happening to Rogue then. Finding out Mystique was her mother, The Risty ordeal. Apocalypse's release.  
  
Jean looks at Rogue's nightstand. The Queen of Hearts was laying on it. She went and pick it up, show it to Rogue "this belong to Remy doesn't it?"  
  
Rogue took the card and smiled "Yah can say that, he gave it to me the night Ah left. The card gave meh so much hopes on life."  
  
"This card means a lot doesn't it?" Jean asked.  
  
"Wha's wit' ya and the 'doesn't it' question tahnight?" Rogue asked. Not annoyed, just thought it was kind of weird for a Telepath to ask. "Yea it does mean a lot."  
  
"_Oh I knew it!_" Kitty squeal, which made Rogue turn back to look at her "_you like him!_ Come on, you can tell us!"  
  
"Please" Rogue sarcastically replied.  
  
"Yea Rogue, tell us" Jean said.  
  
"Ah'll get mah answer tahnight" Was Rogue's reply. She does like Remy. But she prefers to see what'll happen tonight before she goes tell everyone how she really feels about him.  
  
"Alright Rogue. But what if Remy tries something stupid?" Jean asked. Still feel like she was being left out of something.  
  
Rogue sighted "Okay." She took a deep breath "Don't worry Jean, Ah can control mah powah."  
  
Jean smiled. Relief and happy for the girl who once hated her. "That's great to hear. Now..." Jean grinned.  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow "Yah so perverted" She said. Kitty laughed and Tessa snicker.  
  
"Just don't tell anyone or your head will be on Rogue's wall" Tessa chuckle.  
  
"Oh... kay.... I won't. Don't worry. Won't Remy be surprise tonight" Jean said as she fear the image of it. Then a thought hit her head "If I knew, I could of pick out something sexier."  
  
"Then Remy'd suspect somethin'" Rogue said.  
  
"He'll be too busy drooling to suspect anything" Kitty said in amusement.  
  
Rogue and Jean laughed "Will you tell Remy tonight?"  
  
"If he's a good boy, Ah think Ah will" was Rogue's answer.  
  
" ' ' ' '"  
  
The men were downstairs waiting for their dates. Remy was sitting in between Scott and Bishop. Piotr was leaning against the wall. They all had on black tux while Remy was in warm clothing.  
  
"Mind telling me where your taking Rogue?" Scott asked. Bishop and Piotr eyes Remy. Both were curious. Even if Piotr wasn't as close to Rogue as Bishop is, but he was still curious. Since Kitty told him so many stories of Rogue. He felt he should be protective.  
  
"Non" Remy simply replied "Listen hommes, it's romantic and dat's all I can tell yo'. Plus I kno' Roguey will love it."  
  
"Fine whatever you say Gam-" Scott said "Remy."  
  
Remy shook his head, when he was about to make a remark, the girls came down. Tessa was first in line.  
  
Bishop walks over and took her hand "You look beautiful Tessa." Bishop was stunned at his own words. Tessa just snicker and smiled "Thank You, May I say the same to you."  
  
Jean was second. Scott looks at his wife. She couldn't look any better. That red dress matched her red hair. He can just go paint the town red with her. Sure he can't see the color. But something tells him that it was red. "You look wonderful Jean."  
  
Jean smiled "Thank you Scott, so your father is taking care of Nathan right?"  
  
Scott nodded "Alex is helping him." She gave him a kiss.  
  
Kitty was next. Piotr smiled. She was wearing a dark blue trench coat, covering her body. He didn't mind. He took her hand and gave her a quick kiss. Then they left. So did Jean and Scott. And Tessa and Bishop.  
  
Rogue was the last. Remy didn't walk over. He was admiring her... way too much that it looks like he was drooling. She sighted "Things never change wit' ya do they LeBeau?"  
  
Remy grinned "Non chere. An' may I say, yo' look more belle den b'fore."  
  
"Yah don't look as bad fer the Swamp Rat that yah are" She teased.  
  
"Does Remy ever look bad chere?" He asked raising an eyebrow with a smirk.  
  
"Oui," She chuckle at his expression "The way yah use tah do yah hair sugah. But Ah like it now"  
  
Remy smiled. He never liked that style. That's why he let his hair fall out like this (A/N: Like in the comics and animated series) "Merci chere, Remy like it t'."  
  
"Yah full of yahself yah kno' tha' Cajun?" Rogue asked. Remy nodded.  
  
He put a hand in his pocket and felt the chap stick, which made him grinned "Ready to go?"  
  
She nodded. He took her hand and they went outside where he parked his bike.  
  
"'' ' ' ' ' ''"  
  
**A/N:** I'll be doing Reviewer Responses from next chapter on =). So review and ask your question if you want an answer. Kitty present to Remy... hehe... will it ruin Rogue and Remy's night? Will Rogue kill Kitty?? This is a Romy story only. The other couples just play a small part. The Kitty thing is just for fun.  
  
**bluhippo:** No problem I'm bad with my grammar. So who want to look over my work before I publish it? Anyone? PLEASE Beg lol


	8. The Night is Perfect

**A/N:** Mushy stuff here. Fluff Fluff Fluff! Yay! lol Here are the reviewer Responses,  
  
**Scoobyd0530:** Yea I notice that too. But I'm gonna make everyone shut their mouths. I won't do a chapter where she'll tell everyone about her power. Jean knew where Remy was gonna take Rogue because, she's a telepath and let's just say Remy let his guard down. Jean isn't my type of person. Thanks for the praise. Now give me a cookie! lol. Kitty isn't exactly the same as Jean. But I'll be nice to Jean in this story. =)  
**Sindameliel:** Your welcome for the Romy goodness "Take cookie and eat it Give me more cookies! No, you can't have Remy!!! He's all mine ;P. lol.  
**enchantedlight:** Yep, they will have a good time... A fun time Grin Kill Kitty! lol. I won't kill Kitty-Kat. She need to be alive for her wedding. Where something BIG will happen for our Rogue and Remy.  
**NctrnlBst:** Hmm I never thought of where Piotr and Kitty were gonna go... Let's just say they are going somewhere 'Special' hehe.  
**Veronica():** Aww your so nice =). No more suspense! yay!!  
**SickmindedSucker:** I agree. Remy has great hair in the comic and animated series. When I first saw him. I didn't know who he was!! Beside for the power and cards thing, I was clueless. His eyes were normal! Now that's scary! Why didn't they make it his usual red on black? We may never know...  
**ishandahalf:** Here's more =). Is not what Remy would do... It's what they both would do ;). lol  
**DemonRogue13:** I thank you =)  
**Lady Farevay:** Hehe. I'm not so great with dating sense, but I'll try my best.  
**Star-of-Chaos:** I lead you on? I feel so special now... lol.  
  
**Home Sweet Home  
**  
Chapter 7: The Night is Perfect  
  
"'' ' ' ' ' ''"  
  
Remy parked his bike in the Park's parking lot. He took Rogue's hand and help her off the bike. When she got off he told her to "Close yo' eyes _chere._"  
  
Rogue look at him for a minute then did as he told. He took her hand and guide the way "Non peaking neither."  
  
"Wha' make ya think Ah would do tha' Swamp Rat?" She asked. A bit insulted, but she was eager to know where he was taking her. It was a long walk. She was tempted to open her eyes. But manage not to. If she did, he'd have something to tease her about.  
  
"Jus' don' wan' t'spoil it mon amour" Remy answered. Rogue heart felt like it could leap out of her body. He call her his love. Am Ah gon' soft all of a sudden?  
  
When they finally stopped, Rogue ask "Can Ah open mah eyes now?"  
  
"_Oui,_ yo' may chere" Remy answered. He had a smile on his face. Remy love the expression on Rogue's face. The night is Perfect.  
  
Rogue look around the lake, which was circled with candles and there were candles flowing on the water as well. All lighted. "It's beautiful..."  
  
Remy smile and took both her gloved hands "Non as _belle_ as yo' _mon amour_."  
  
He guide her to where he had laid the picnic basket. They both sat down. Rogue was still taken by the scenery. "Can a girl asked fer anythin' better?"  
  
"How 'bout a kiss wit' a red eyes Cajun?" He asked with a smirked.  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow "How 'bout some othah time?"  
  
"Work wit' dis Cajun" He answered "But now, we eat."  
  
She nodded her head and help him lay out the foods. It was all Cajun and Southern. During the middle of the course, Remy was tempted to kiss her more then ever. He had the chap stick on.  
  
Rogue was looking out into the lake, the candles were fading as the night was getting cold. "Rogue."  
  
She turn around to look at Remy "Yea Rem?"  
  
He smiled "Would yo' like t'dance wit' dis Swamp Rat?"  
  
She gave him a funny look "There's no-" before she could say the last word he took out a boom box that was hidden behind a tree. He pressed play and it began to play 'For Your Love' by Jessica Simpson. (A/N: I USED to love that song. And I thought it could be put to good use.)  
  
She smiled and accepted with a nod. He got up and reach a hand down to pull her up. He pulled her into his arm. It was his intention. She didn't try to struggle away. He didn't know about her power. He was clueless. _Cluelessly in love.  
_  
"Remember de night I took yo' t'N'awlins" He asked.  
  
She nodded "Ah remember it as if it was yestahday."  
  
-=Flashback=-  
  
Rogue and Remy were on a boat. Somewhere in the swamp. "Impressive place."  
  
Remy turn around and smile at her "Luckily is non ma place."  
  
"So this man, yah trying ta save. Jean-Luc. Yah father?" Rogue asked.  
  
"_Oui,_ but Remy don' consider him as his _pere_" He replied with an angry tone.  
  
"Why are yah so angry at him?" She asked. She properly knows the answer. The same reason that made her push Mystique off the cliff.  
  
He look at Rogue "Yo' already kno' de answer _chere._"  
  
She didn't say anything so he continue "Yo' an' I, we could write a book about it. Been down de same roads." (A/N: I luv that quote. It's from Cajun Spice)  
  
She look at him "Difference is, yah here tryin' tah save yah father. Tha's more than Ah did."  
  
"Yo' had no choice _chere_" He tried to be supportive "Mystique made yo' did wha' yo' did."  
  
She look away and back at the swamp "Fer a Swamp Rat yah sure kno' the right thing tah say."  
  
He smiled. That's a good sign. He study her every time she turn away. Even without looking at her face he knew that she was depress. "Yo' wan' ta leave de X-Men?" She nodded "Why?"  
  
She face him again "Didn' yah say yah been stalkin' me fer the past two weeks?"  
  
"Jus' watchin' out f'r yo' _chere_" He inform with a grin.  
  
"Whatevah, tha's not the point, Ah jus' don' wan' tah be the cause of all the trouble Ah'm causing" She told him.  
  
"Den why non let de X-Men help?" He asked, getting a glimpse of her face.  
  
Fireflies lighted their tails. If this isn't a rescuing mission. Then Remy might be all over her. "Ah jus' don' wan' tah hurt anyone of them anymore."  
  
"Remy understand" He said. She look at him. Their eyes meet, she felt he really does understand. He understood her more then the Professor, Logan, or anyone else. She felt the warmth in his eyes. "Remy will miss yo'."  
  
He smiled which made her smiled back. "We're close" She said as they entered the Rippers territories. Later. When Rogue accidentally absorb Remy. She left him. He went to save his father himself. Hoping that Rogue would come back to help him out.  
  
He would have gone after her. But he can't, he has more important thing to do. He had to save his father. Even if the man just love him for his power.  
  
He didn't wanted her to be angry at her. She is the only one he can talk to. Share his thoughts and feelings with. Hell, he'll even spend his whole life with her.  
  
Rogue ran off. Thinking. She stopped near a large tree. She sat down on a rock next to it. Thinking some more. His thoughts are so confusing. He kidnapped her for one reason. Her power. Just like everyone else. Using her for her power. But there was this feeling deep within him about her that she didn't understand what it was.  
  
She tried to see what it was. For five minutes. She finally figured it out. Everything he have told her were all true. He never open up to anyone like he did with her. He was confuse with his feeling more then she was. Can someone actually love her?  
  
She got up and ran toward the tower where Jean-Luc was captured. _He actually love her._ Someone who didn't care about her power. Someone who's willing to get close. Even if she didn't come back to help him. He'll like to keep in touch with her. Maybe even sneak into her bedroom when no one was around. He's willing. Even willing to become an X-Men, just to be with her.  
  
When Remy saw her. He felt his heart could melt. That never happened before. She does care. He gave her a smile and whisper to her "Yo' came bac' _chere._"  
  
She smiled back "Of course Ah came bak. Ah wasn't gon' ta get yah die alone. Ah'll regret it fer the resr of mah life."  
  
Remy smiled _"Merci chere."  
_  
-=End Flashback=-  
  
Rogue's head was against Remy's shoulder "were all those feeling true?"  
  
He never took her eyes off her "_Oui chere_. Every part of it. Even if Remy didn't understand wha' it was den."  
  
"Ya kno' what it is now right?" Rogue asked. Now her eyes meet his.  
  
He nodded "_Oui Roguey_. Remy knew ever since yo' came bac' t'help him." He gave her a sweet smile and kiss her on the lips "Je t'aime."  
  
Rogue raised an eyebrow. He chuckle _"Kitty told me."  
_  
"Ah'm goin' tah kill tha' Kitty cat" She threaten. He chuckle and pulled out the chap stick.  
  
She looked puzzle "Kit got Remy dis. She tol' him dat it would shield his lips."  
  
Rogue nodded. She's still going to kill Kitty tomorrow. "Tha's all Kitty told yah right?"  
  
He nodded "Why?"  
  
She smiled and put her arms over his shoulder "Ah got a bettah idea."  
  
She pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He didn't pulled away. Instead he wanted to enjoyed all the time they had. After what seem to be twenty second seconds, nothing happened. He being to work his tongue on hers.  
  
He begin to kiss her neck and work down to the lower level. The night was perfect. He couldn't asked for anything more. Well maybe one thing...  
  
The music was still playing since Remy had pressed the repeat button. He laid her on the grass. His body press against her. She begin to undress him. Since he thought she agrees with his 'idea' he begin to undress her as well. He begin to work his tongue on her body. The tension she's giving him tonight is more then he could ever want.  
  
_(You continue it from there. Blush Blush. I'm not too good with writing things like this. It's my first time trying. It's good enough to be rated 'R' since it gets some people mind going. If you know what I mean. I have such a perverted mind... lol)_  
  
"'' ' ' ' ' ''"  
  
_A/N:_ So what you think? My skill with writing dates ain't too good. You can tell me the truth. I'll try not to cry... lol j/k. Review and tell me what you think... Darn it. I don't know how ta do next chapter... Maybe I should skip onto the Kitty and Piotr's wedding? I was hoping that I can fit in a few more chapters before it. Maybe Remy take Rogue to New Orleans to meet his family? No worries, there won't be Bella, remember, she doesn't exist in this story. Happiness for all Romy fans in the land of Romy! But I don't know much about his family... I know their name. I don't know a lot about their background. Like hair, eyes, and skin color. Relationship with each other beside with Remy. 


	9. To kill or Not to kill a Cajun?

**A/N:** The Protectiveness begin here. As Logan, Kurt, and Bishop tried to kill Remy for hitting on Rogue... lol. No worries, there won't be any blood or injuries. Just peace talk... Oui, I'm a boring person. =) Here are the reviewer responses:  
  
**Scoobyd0530:** Thank you. And your lucky. I wasn't able to tape it!! Can I borrow the tape?.... Please? Anyway thanks again for reading my story and reviewing.  
**Lady Farevay:** lol. The quote is the BEST!! Nice of you to notice I speak Vietnamese. Smile I don't think theres many of my kind on this site. Oh well. Your idea sounds great, And that's what I'll be doing in this chapt.  
**T.():** Thanks, I love Romy moment too... Who doesn't?  
**DemonRogue13:** Thanks, now all I need is Remy's family info.  
**ishandahalf:** Your bunny or my bunny? lol. I love fluff. Lovely little fluff.... ok. Thanks for the review =)  
**Star-of-Chaos:** I blush too much... lol. Thanks for reviewing.  
**enchantedligh:** Thanks, here's the next chapter.  
**NctrnlBst:** I love you idea, but I'm gonna stick with the one I have. Your idea was very interesting....  
  
Last but not least, I like to thank writershelper for reading over my story and correcting it. Here is the next chap, Hope y'all like.  
  
**Home Sweet Home**  
  
Chapter 8: To kill or Not to kill a Cajun?  
  
"'' ' ' ' ' ''"  
  
Remy smile afterward, Rogue did the same. "Yo' right _chere,_ tha's a lot better" He gave her a playful grin.  
  
She chuckle "Jus' like Ah tol' yah Swamp Rat."  
  
"How did yo' control it _chere_?" Remy asked.  
  
Rogue thought for a moment, Tessa and Bishop had help her. "My friends help me, Tessa help me keep all the psyches under control. Tessa and Bishop trained me. Later she allow me ta use all those power tha' Ah'd absorbed."  
  
"Ah latah absorbed a mutant who can cancel out a mutant true abilities. Which was mah absorb powah. Ah got control of it, because Tessa let me absorb her so Ah can use anyone Ah have zap abilities. Ah pull his powah up every time Ah need it."  
  
Remy sat there. Amazed. He was glad Tessa and Bishop found her. They help her out a lot. Remy reminded himself to thank them later. "Dat's great t'hear _mon amour_." He gave her a smile and pull her in for yet another passionate kiss.  
  
" ' ' ' '"  
  
Remy had drove Rogue home late last night and she'd invited him to sleep with her. How could he resist. They lain in her bed. Half naked when they smell a puff of brimstone smoke. They both immediately shot up.  
  
Kurt was standing there. Mouth wide open. Rogue wrap the blanket around her and Remy and teleported them elsewhere. Their clothes were teleported away as well. Kurt looked confused. He never been more confuse in his life. She just teleported and slept with a man she start dating. Logan knock the door down. After smelling the Cajun's sense.  
  
Bishop was in the hall. Wondering what was going on. He ran toward Rogue's room after watching Logan knocking the door down. "What's happen here?" He asked and then notice "Where's Rogue?"  
  
"She's with Gumbo. They slept together" Logan angrily answer.  
  
Bishop eyebrow was raised "Your kidding me..."  
  
"No, Rogue teleported him away" Kurt confusing said. He didn't know Rogue could use other people's power. Where was he when people talked about this? Properly eating in his bedroom. He did heard people saying his sister was the powerfullest mutant. But didn't bother to asked why.  
  
"She used your power elf?" Logan look at Kurt, confused. Kurt confusingly nodded.  
  
"She can use other people powers" Bishop said "Now let's go kill Gambit."  
  
The two nodded and went in search of Remy LeBeau. But they stop dead in their track when they saw Kitty, Tessa and Jean raising an eyebrow at them. "I'll go fine him" Kurt said and teleported away.  
  
Kitty sighted "What do you think your doing barging into Rogue's room?"  
  
"She was with Gumbo" Logan snarl.  
  
Kitty and Jean sighted "Rogue's isn't a kid anymore Logan."  
  
"The same goes for you Lucas" Tessa look at Bishop.  
  
"But...But..." He begin and follow her out of the room.  
  
Leaving Logan with Kitty and Jean. He glare at them both "Gumbo. Kidnapped. Rogue. Now this?"  
  
"Logan, Rogue isn't a kid anymore, she's _twenty two_." Kitty remained him again.  
  
"Yea Logan. Remy really love Rogue. She love him too. So just drop it!" Jean ordered. She couldn't believe what just came out of her mouth.  
  
Instead Logan just snarl louder and walk pass them. Jean and Kitty look at each other. _'Logan's way too protective.'_  
  
"Yea, so is Kurt and Bishop" Kitty said aloud.  
  
"Logan plays the father, Bishop and Kurt play the brothers" Jean sighted.  
  
"I hope Remy will be okay" Kitty sniff the room "I smell _love_ in this room."  
  
Jean chuckle. Tessa returned after she lost Bishop "Sound like Rogue was having a good time."  
  
Jean and Kitty nodded at that "Let's go fine Rogue before they guys tear Remy apart"  
  
Kitty and Tessa agreed with Jean. They all split up in search of the _Southern couple_.  
  
" ' ' ' '"  
  
Rogue teleported herself and Remy to the place where she use to go to fine peace when she used to live here. It was very far from the mansion. Maybe a twenty minutes walk. He look around the place. This is where he like to go and fine peace as well.  
  
They both got dress and he held her. He laugh which got her attention "Wha's so funny?"  
  
"De expression on Kurt's face. Dat I'm gon' die when we return t'de mansion" Remy laughed nervously  
  
"No funny Remy" Rogue stated "They won't kill yah as long as Ah'm around. Remember when Logan tried to kill yah but Ah stopped him?"  
  
He nodded, the memories of it made him smiled. Rogue stick up for him. She helped him out even if he had lied to her. Rogue lean against him. He put an arm over her shoulder "When do yo' dink we should go bac'?"  
  
"When they promise not tah rip yah intah pieces" She replied. They went for another passionate kiss. When they broke free they could felt eyes on them. Rogue smiled.  
  
"Stripes?" Logan said. A bit surprise and mostly pissed off.  
  
"I can't believe meine eyes!" Kurt shield his eyes.  
  
"Rogue, didn't we talk about sleeping with a man on your first date?" Bishop teased. They have talked about it when Rogue got a hang of her power. She didn't listen to him. Never had and never did.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes "Would yah guys shut it!"  
  
The three shut up immediately "Ah love Remy an' Ah'm not a kid anymore. Ah can sleep wit' who ever Ah wan' tah. Shouldn' y'all be proud of meh since Ah got control of mah powah?"  
  
The three didn't speak. Kurt was about to, but Rogue already knew what he was going to say "No Kurt. If yah don' let meh do wha' Ah wan' Ah will leave."  
  
"Stripes," Logan walk over to her "fine, we'll leave Gumbo alone."  
  
Kurt and Bishop had a surprise look on their face. Logan _agreeing to leave Gambit alone? Zis must be a dream_ Kurt thougt,_ and I'm vaking up any moment now...._ "Fine, we'll leave you alone, just don't do zat when I'm around."  
  
"Kurt, yah were the one who teleported intah mah room" Kurt's colored.  
  
"Sorry, I should of knocked. I vas jus' vorry vhen I didn't hear you coming home last night" Kurt look down.  
  
"It's alright Kurt. Ah forgive yah, just don't teleport intah mah room again unless the mansion is gon' explode or somethin' serious is gon happen." Kurt nodded and smiled.  
  
"Umm Stripes..." Rogue look at Logan "I sorta broke down yer door..."  
  
Rogue laughed _Somethin jus' nevah change_. "It's alright. Now could yah guys give meh and Remy some time alone?"  
  
"Let's keep this a PG 13 alright.. The girls are looking for you guys and kids might stumble upon you two" Rogue and Remy nodded to Bishop's advice.  
  
They left. Leaving Rogue and Remy alone. "_Je t'aime mon chere_."  
  
She kiss him "Ah love yah too Remy."  
  
"Nice _famille_ yo' have dere _chere_" Remy smiled "Logan de _pere_, Kurt and Bishop de _freres_. Only if Remy had a _famille_ like dat."  
  
Rogue chuckle "Yah want a mother an' sisters tah come aftah meh aftah we did our thing?"  
  
Remy grinned "Non like dat_ chere_."  
  
"So, yah telling meh tha' yah still haven't work things out with your father?" She gave him a look.  
  
"We did. It's jus' dat he only wan' Remy around because o'what Remy can do" Remy snorted.  
  
"Wha' 'bout the othah?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Deir all _merveilleux famille_, Henri's a great _frere_. He always tellin' Jean-Luc t'drop it de topic o'Remy being a mutant" He smiled "Henri is a _merveilleux homme_."  
  
"Have yah visit them lately?" Rogue look at him.  
  
Remy shook his head "Non, de last time Remy visit, was de night yo' left. Remy help Jean-Luc wit' de Guild. Afterward Jean-Luc kept on usin' Remy f'r his power. So Remy left an' join de X-Men" He gave her a smile "t'wait f'r his chere t'come bac'."  
  
"Sorry if Ah was gone for so long" She look down.  
  
"Don' worry 'bout it Roguey." She look at him "Yo' here now an' dat's all it matter."  
  
She smile "Ah love yah Remy."  
  
He smile "_Je t'aime aussi _Rogue."  
  
The kissing then continue...  
  
"'' ' ' ' ' ''"  
  
**A/N:** Next chapter, Rogue will talk to Kitty about her prank, and Logan will have a little talk with Remy. From there I don't know how to continue it. Should Remy take Rogue to meet his family? If yes, then please please give me a little bio on them. Like Jean-Luc, Mattie, Lapin, Henri, Mercy, and others. I don't know much about them. Can't really fine info's on them online. Since my computer's... well let's just say it makes me wanna kill. I only get info on them by reading other fanfict. I'll appreciate it if you help me out. Or do you want me to go straight ahead with Kitty and Piotr's wedding? Where there will be a big surprise for all us Romy fans!!! But I have to warn you. I'll be out of the country starting June 8th. Meaning I won't be able to update. I'll be out the whole month... My first REAL vacation!! Hurray!! Review. Thanks for reading. 


	10. No more Talking!

**A/N:** Okay, I'm gonna try and be humorous in this chapter... Well at the Logan, Bishop and Remy part mostly. Hope it works. Here are the reviewer Responses  
  
**Lady Farevay:** Your very helpful. I thank you. I still need more info... I might have to make things up if I have to.  
**Scoobyd0530:** Don't worry this is not a cliff hanger :).You'll actually sent me a copy of Cajun Spice? I think I'm gonna cry... lol. Thanks for reading.  
**DemonicGambit:** Long time I haven't heard from you ey? I'm gonna disappoint ya cuz there won't be a new chap for a month. Hehe.  
**ishandahalf:** Nope, they didn't kill Rem. Instead, they'll tourter him with thier lecture...  
**Orion Kohaishu:** Hehe, Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
**Star-of-Chaos:** But there will be a lecture. Hehe...  
**enchantedlight:** Yes, Rogue stick up for Remy once again. She wripped those dudes a-er... lol.  
**roguewannabe29:** Family... Business... New Orleans? Sure this is not thieving? Thanks for the R&R  
**DemonRogue13:** Thanks and no biggie.  
**NctrnlBst:** Thanks. But next chapt will take a month before its up.

**Home Sweet Home  
**  
Chapter 9: No more Talking!!  
  
"'' ' ' ' ' ''"  
  
Kitty was in the rec room with Rogue. She was never this afraid for her life before. Rogue is going to kill her any second now. She tapped her feet nervously. "Would yah stop tha' Kitty?"  
  
Kitty gave her a nervous smile "Sorry." Rogue found this amusing, just when she was about to say something. Kitty spoke "I guess I shouldn't have done what I did..."  
  
Rogue smiled making Kitty more nervous. "It's-"  
  
"I'm really sorry Rogue" Kitty interrupted again.  
  
Rogue sighed "Will you let me talk already?" She growled. Kitty quieted down immediately. "Wha' yah did was... Ah don't know. Wrong Ah guess. Why did yah do it?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess something inside me just wanted to." She felt stupid.  
  
"Yah jus' bein' the teenage Kitty," Rogue smiled "yah wan' tah do somethin' fun."  
  
"Yea I guess your right" Kitty looked at Rogue who was glaring at her.  
  
Rogue laughed at Kitty's expression "Lighten up Kitty, if yah weren't mah best friend, Ah woulda killed ya a long time ago."  
  
Kitty smiled. She wasn't sure if Rogue was being serious or teasing her. "So, how did your date go with Remy?"  
  
"It was great, Remy's really sweet, charmin' an' always knowin' the right thing tah say" Rogue looked at Kitty, who gave her that I told you so expression.  
  
"I was right! You love Remy!!" Kitty squealed.  
  
Rogue just wanted to cover her ears from her friends loud voice, because her ear were now ringing. "Yes, yah right, Ah love him. Is he payin' yah tah say all this Kit?"  
  
Kitty shook her head "No, I just want Remy to be happy."  
  
"Why?" Rogue looked at her almost glaring "Did you and Remy date?"  
  
"Of course not, I love Remy, but not that way. He gave my Peter courage." Kitty chuckled "If it wasn't for him, me and Piotr would probably never be together."  
  
Rogue smiled "Tha's good tah hear Kit." She muttered "Glad tha' Swamp Rat has some good in him."  
  
Kitty eyed Rogue suspiciously "Tell me... what happen last night."  
  
Rogue was a bit startled by her question "Let's jus' say Ah don't kiss and tell." Rogue face turned dark "Or sleep an' tell." _Great goin' Rogue, now Kitty is gon' follow yah all ovah.  
_  
Kitty squealed again "Oh my god!! I knew it! So who made the first move?"  
  
"Kitty..." She said coldly.  
  
"Yea Rogue" Kitty knew Rogue was going to say something cold, but she didn't care. She's enjoying the moment.  
  
"Shut up" Rogue was laughing on the inside. Trying not to let her laughter escape.  
  
"Please!" Kitty pleaded. She gave Rogue the Puppy eyes, even Logan can't resist.  
  
Rogue looked away. _Must. Not... Look. No, Ah looked!_ She quickly ran away from Kitty. Who was right behind her. "Go away Kitty!"  
  
"Not till you tell me!" Rogue ran faster. She thought this was amusing.   
  
" ' ' ' '"  
  
Logan and Bishop dragged Remy into the garage with them. The reason? Remy didn't know. "Sit down bub."  
  
Remy complied "Wha's dis 'bout _mes amis_?"  
  
"We're here to talk" Bishop answered "I had this talk with Rogue. Now we're gonna have this talk with you."  
  
Remy raised an eyebrow "Should Remy b' afraid?"  
  
"Shut up Cajun and listen up" Logan snarled.  
  
"Remy lis'enin'." He gave them a faint smile "Wha' is dis 'bout?"  
  
Logan waited for Bishop to talk. But no words came, so he decided to go for it _"...sex"_  
  
Remy nearly fell off the round chair he was sitting on "Yo' have t'b' kiddin' moi..." Bishop smiled and Logan shook his head. "Some one_ s'il vous plaót_ kill moi."  
  
"We'd love to kill yer, but I think tourtering you is a lot better" Logan grinned.  
  
Bishop nodded "Now, let's start..."  
  
"When a man love a woman..." Logan gestured for Bishop to continue.  
  
"Wait, Remy dought dat's baby talk non sex talk..." He pointed out.  
  
Bishop snickered. Logan glared at them both "Shut up smart ass."  
  
"Okay, when you sleep with more than one woman at a time. There's a chance you can get HIV or AIDS" Bishop started.  
  
Remy raised an eyebrow "Remy kno', can he go now?"  
  
Logan shook his head and released his claws "Pass these claws."  
  
"Yo' mus' really love tourterin' Remy..."  
  
Logan grinned "That's the fun of it."  
  
"Where was I? Oh yea, There is also a chance you can get pregnant" Bishop acknowledged.  
  
"Remy kno' dat homme" He was getting irritated.  
  
Bishop ignored him and went on "Are you ready to take care of a child? I mean, both you and Rogue. Your still young, living off the Professor."  
  
_Remy only livin' off de Professor b'cause de Professor wouldn' let 'im do 'is job. Lucky dey ain't non telepath._ He stared at Bishop for the longest time.  
  
Finally Bishop was annoyed by his stare and snapped, "Answer me!!"  
  
That startled him "Umm non?"  
  
Bishop smiled "That's what I wanted to hear."  
  
Logan grinned. Looks like he found a new best friend "Same here. If any of us," He said referring to himself, Bishop and Kurt "Fine yer doing what you did this morning again" He released his claws again. "We'll hunt yer down like a child wanting ta rip its present on Christmas morning."  
  
Remy grinned, "So yo' excited 'bout rippin' Remy int'pieces?" _That didn't come out right did it?  
  
_"You have a perverted mind you know that Cajun?" The furious Wolverine asked.  
  
Remy shrug "At least de_ filles_ like it."  
  
Logan and Bishop's moods darkened "Listen bub, if yer play Rogue. I'll be tying yer ta a rocket and send yer flying."  
  
"Yo don' have t'worry 'bout dat Wolverine" Remy smiled "Remy love Rogue an' he won' ever do anyding or let anyding hurt her."  
  
They sat in silence for the longest time "Can Remy go now?"  
  
"Shut up Gumbo, yer just made me forgot what I was gonna say" Logan growled.  
  
"Let's just let him go" Bishop said, "We'll lecture him some more later."  
  
Remy nodded. _Yo' lecture is wors' den Cyclops..._ _Rogue actually sat through dis?_ "Wolverine?"  
  
"Fine bub. But I better not cautch you with Rogue like that again okay?"  
  
_"d'accord hommes"_ Remy bowed _"au revoir mes amis"_  
  
"I ain't yer friend bub" Logan muttered.  
  
" ' ' ' '"  
  
Rogue finally lost Kitty.  
  
Kitty frowned until she saw Remy slowly backing away from the garage "Remy!"  
  
"Kitty..." Remy smile sheepishly and started to walk fast. Hoping to lose Kitty. He isn't up for talking.  
  
"Wait up!" Kitty shouted. Remy didn't listen so she quickened her pace.  
  
"_Madame Raspuetin..."_ Remy greeted.  
  
Kitty smiled. A smile that would make him run and hide "Since Rogue won't tell me. Can you?"  
  
Remy raised an eyebrow. Non Kate. "Wha' Kitty?"  
  
"What happened last night" Kitty smiled.  
  
"If Roguey didn't tell Kitty den Remy will do de same" Remy smiled. "_Au revoir Madame Raspuetin"_ He bowed and quickly fled.  
  
"But-" Before she could say anything or even follow, he was gone.  
  
"'' ' ' ' ' ''"  
  
**A/N:** Okay doke. This is my last chapter till July 15. That's when I'll return to the U.S. from my home country. I could get another chapter in. But I'm way too busy. Finals, preparations, places to go to, and so much more. So you have to wait till next month. I still need info and bios on Remy's family in New Orleans. I wanna let Rogue meet the LeBeau's before Kitty and Piotr big day. Thanks for reading. Please Review. 


	11. Tunnel of Love

A/N: Miss ME?????? or do you only miss me because of my stories?!?!? I'll Cry if that's the reason, lol. This chapter will involve other couples Like Kiotr, Jott, and others (not much though). I wanted to get this up ASAP, so I didn't get time to get it grammer check. Hope it's good!

Home Sweet Home

Chapter 10: Tunnel of Love

'''' ' ' ' ' ''"

A month later. It was another boring day at the Xavier's Institute of X-Men sat down in the living room. Everyone was about to fall asleep since nothing was happening.

Kitty's wedding plan were all prepared. It's a Saturday evening. Rogue, Remy, Kitty, Piotr, Jean, Scott, Logan, Ororo, Jubilee, Bobby, and Kurt were all killing time. Sitting or standing there...

"Gawd this is boring!" Rogue yelled out, after the long, _long_ silence. Everyone look at her and nodded their head.

"What you suggest we do?" Jean asked. Scott, who had his arm wrapped around her waist nodded his head.

Rogue look at Remy and shrugged "Go somewhere Ah guess."

Again, it was silence, Kitty look at Piotr. She seem to be ponding. Finally she broke the silence "I have somewhere we could go!" Everyone look at her. Signaling for her to go on. She smiled "That carnival located where our school once was..."

"Ya mean, tha' school is no more?" Rogue asked, looking away from Remy to face the crew. Everyone shook their head. "Good, Ah nevah liked tha' school anyway."

"You never like anything meine Schwester" Kurt informed, Rogue smile and look at Remy. The elf look at her with disguest "Forget it vhen I said anything."

Rogue felt like laughing, but she manage not to. She love the expressions on Kurt's face. "When should we go?"

"How about now?" Kitty excitedly asked.

"OKAY!" Everyone beside Logan shouted.

He's just sitting there, next to Ororo. Glaring at Remy, who have his arm around Rogue waist. Ororo saw him and snicker "Aren't you coming Logan?"

"Fine I'll go" He answered, still glaring at Remy. Then he mutter "So Gumbo wouldn't try anything stupid." She heard it and shook her head.

"You must give them a break Logan and focus on your life" She told him. He turn to face her.

"Like what? Get a girlfriend?" The question shocked Storm a bit. So she just shrugged.

"It's your life Logan, Have some fun with it" She advised him. As if he's an old person getting older and older.

He look at her. Taking in her words... "Fine 'Ro, will you be my date?"

Everyone turn away from what they were doing and look at the two. Surprises on their face. It made her blush. Some guys and all the girls smiled. "If you mean it then I'll say yes. So do you mean it?" She tried her hardest not to laugh.

Everyone look at Logan. The room was quietier then a mouse... Waiting for his answer... "Errr, let's talk about this some other time. But I would like you to company me."

She smiled and nodded. Everyone threw out their cheers and went to congratulate them. "Vay to go Volverine!" Kurt shouted.

Logan tried to even his temper... The elf is twenty-one now and he can't make him to extra danger room sessions. "Shut up!" With that he left the room.

Everyone look at each other. Asking themselves _'What was that all about?'. _"Let's go get ready!" Jean said and hurried to her room. Followed by Scott. Everyone else did the same.

Thirty minutes later, everyone was ready. All dressed to go. Kurt decided to stay home, he didn't tell them why. Logan, Remy rode their bikes. Storm and Rogue with them.

Scott drove the X-Men X-Van. Jean, Bobby, Jubilee, Kitty, and Piotr with him.

" ' ' ' "

Another thirty, they were there. "This place looks a lot better then the school." Rogue said after taking in the senery.

"You musta hate school Stripes" Logan said, coming from behind.

Rogue turn around and sacastically added "Geez. How can ya tell?"

Logan smiled and played along "Because I lived with you for three years Stripes."

Rogue rolled her eyes and smiled "Where is that Principle??"

"He's in the senator office for New York" Storm answered. "It's ashamed..."

Rogue nodded her head "Let's go!"

She took Remy's hand and drag him inside. The other followed. The placed was crowed.

They all splitted up. All coupled up. Rogue with Remy. Jean with Scott. Kitty with Piotr. Jubilee with Bobby. And a new couple on the block, Logan with Ororo. All the X-Men were pointing fingers at Logan and talking behind his back. It only made Storm smile.

The all agreed to meet up with each other at the food court at six thirty to get something to eat then go home. It was Scott's idea to slit them up. So Logan and Ororo will have some fun without Logan ruining Rogue and Remy's fun. Plus he wanted to spend time with Jean.

"You think it's a good idea to split us up like this?" Jean asked.

Scott smile and wrapped his arm over her "Yes, so then we all can have our own fun. Is anything wrong?"

"I don't know, I keep getting this feeling that something big is going to happen." Jean said.

"It's properly Logan getting frustrated and wanting to kill Remy" Scott joked, hoping it would make her better. "Rogue can take care of it easily."

It did, because she smiled and they head for the cotton candy stand. He bought one for them both to share.

"Scott..." Jean said.

"Yes Jean." Scott replied.

"Do you want to have another child?" She asked.

He could tell she wanted another child. But they already have one. Maybe she wants a daughter.

"Whatever you want Jean, I will love. But we musn't forget about Nathan when the baby is born." She smiled.

"I won't." She replied, "He's our first child, a special kid. Just like his father."

He smile and kiss her temple. "Your wonderful Jean."

"Let's go on the ferris wheel." She said after they finished

Scott nodded and Jean took his hand and get in line.

" ' ' ' "

Kitty and Piotr were getting their pictures taken in a in a picture booth. Both of them are very happy with each other.

They look at their picture afterward, then Kitty laughed at herself. Piotr just smiled. He pointed to the picture of Kitty sticking her tongue out. "Cute."

It made her chuckle, "Why thank you Peter." She through her arm over his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. After she release it she said "Let's go to the Tunnel of Love."

" ' ' ' "

Logan won a big teddy bear for Ororo at the test your weight game. They have put it in the back the X-Van.

Storm was loving every mintues of it. She like spending time with Logan, beside in the Danger Room. "Where to next?" She asked, after they got off the moving pirate ship.

"Somewhere quiet." He answered.

She smiled "How about the Tunnel of Love?"

He frooze. "Okay." While in the tunnel, Logan look uneasy and said "Remember what I said at the Institute. When you ask _'If you mean it then I'll say yes. So do you mean it' _and I answered _'let's talk about this some other time'_?"

She nodded, "Yes. Are you going to tell me it now?"

He nodded. Still looking uneasy, he replied "Every since Charles sent you to recruit me. I saw something about you that I like. I don't remember what. Everytime I'm with you it feels like time have freeze. Just like now, I _love_ you Ororo."

Storm was shock, yet relief. She like him to. But she didn't know how to tell him, he might of not like her back. Something inside her always tell her to wait, he will make the move. And here he is, after ten years, he made a move. She smile and reply "I _love_ you too Logan."

" ' ' ' "

Rogue and Remy were in the Tunnel of Love as well. They saw Logan going in there with Ororo, they made their comments and joke about it. Logan dating is a funny thing. But it's a good change. Then it was their turn.

The Southern couple have to wait in the back of the line. They kept smiling at each other. He kept on telling her how belle she looks, and how much he's glad to have her home. "Next" It was their turn.

The swam boat floud on, gently and slowly. Inside, romantic music were being played. He turned off the hologram that Kurt lean him. His eyes, one of his best feature.

They were silence for a couple of seconds. He broke the silence by singing in French. It made her laughed, he has bad vocal. "Is Remy dat bad amour?"

Rogue smile and shrug, "Yah bettah den Ah am."

"Remy never heard yo' sing b'fore, sing for him?" He gave her the puppy eyes.

"Not again, the puppy eyes!" She tries to look away. "Okay!"

He grinned "Sing petite."

"Wha' song do yah want me ta sing?" Rogue asked. "And nothing Britney Spearish either!"

"Going Under by Evanescence" He replied.

"Okay, don't laugh..." She cleared her trought and began to sing. "Now Ah will tell ya what Ah'd done fer ya..." She stopped. He was trying his best to not to laugh, but, he chuckle instead. She elbowed him.

"Ouch chere, okay. Remy sorry. But yo' were bon, better den Remy." He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled "Merci Swamp Rat."

"Aww, yo' learn French jus' f'r Remy? Now he can take yo' t'N'awlins wit' him an' let his famillie meet 'im." He said, as if he been planning it all along. Take her to New Orleans and let her meet his family. "He feel so special."

"Ah didn't learn it fer ya Cajun. Ah took French in high school." Rogue replied. "Yah wan' me ta meet ya family? Have yah work things out wit' yah father yet?"

He nodded "Oui, I called and talked to Henri, then Jean-Luc. We made up an' work din's out. An', Julien is still alive an' still wan' Remy dead."

"What did yah do ta him tha' made him wan' yah dead so bad?" Rogue asked.

"Let's jus' say Remy an' him were amis bac' in de days. Den his girlfriend like Remy, but Remy don't like her. Dat's when Remy's power manifested. Remy blew 'er up an' Julien said Remy did it on purpose." Remy answered calmly.

"Oh..." Rogue didn't know what to say. _Ah'm Sorry? _"It wasn't yah fault Remy. No one's perfect."

Remy nodded and smile "But yo' perfect t'Remy."

She smiled back, trying to hold back the blush. _Why did Ah drop all those dark make-up?_

Because, a voice deep within said, _ya want ta look good fer Remy an' he love it when ya blush._

Oh shut up, Rogue told the voice. "An' ya mah perfect Swamp Rat." Rogue said with passion, they kissed each other, mouth to mouth...

Rogue and Remy break away from their kiss and look at each other. She asked "Did ya hear tha'?"

He listen for a moment and shook his head "No _chere_, wha' is it?"

"Loud footsteps, an' there's disterbances in the air. Somethin's comin' this way..." Rogue answered. "C'mon, let's get out of here an' look fer the other."

Remy nodded and left their swam boat, Rogue flying and holding onto Remy, outside they meet up with Wolverine, who seem to be hearing the same thing. Storm was also feeling the disterbance in the air. All three sense that something was coming this way. They couldn't tell it just yet. Just then they heard a loud exlosion and people screaming.

" ' ' ' "

Bobby and Jubilee were on the rollercoaster. It wasn't as fast as they thought it would be. "Man that was boring!"

Bobby nodded "Yea, where to next? We still can go on another ride before we have to meet up with the others." Jubilee had this smile, he knew it was something he's not going to like.

"Love tunnel!" She took his hand and pulled him off. He was wineing like a little child. She stopped. "What? you don't like spending time with me?" She asked, as if she's asking a child.

"I do Jub, but what if there are hidden camera in there, recording what we do and say and post them online so people could watch and laugh at us?" Bobby was getting parinoid.

She rolled her eyes "You sound like their making a pornographic out of it. It's not like you haven't checked it out!"

Bobby stood their, shock. "Have you been stalking me?"

"No, I just hacked into your computer system" She grinned. "Check to see which chick you were talking to online..."

"Aww, is my Jubilee jealous?" Bobby teased her.

She didn't replied, only asked "Who's EFrost or White Queen?"

Bobby tried to think of a way out. _God help me_. He said, Just then, they heard people screaming and loud explosion.

'''' ' ' ' ' ''"

A/N: CLIFFY!!! Don't you just love me? Mahahahaha!!! I love Lororo, Don't you? There just so cute!!! Awww, I made Logan mushy!!! It made me laughed, yet. So cute!!! I got a question... Is Emil and Lapin the same person?? Here are the reviewers I got before I left the country.

DemonicGambit: To tell you the truth... I am a telepath... lol j/k, I WISHED. but hey, I got my laptop with me. So I can type it up!! Hurray!!! But I can't go online... frown But I got a chapter in... That's good right?

T.(): Thank you very much!! I love you too!! lol

Orion Kohaishu: Tell me something I didn't know... J/K. I thought Jean-Luc adopted Remy when he was four... And in the comic that wasn't reason why he adopted MY loving Cajun (hehe). But thanks for the info anyway =) and Reviewing!!!

GreenFairyGirl88: Yes Kitty is one nosey lady... But Piotr love her for that reason non? I dunno. Let's just say it is.

Lady Farevay: I learned a lot about X-Men by reading the LeBeau family tree... But it didn't give me a discription of the family. "I just found a new best friend" lol, that makes me laugh too!!!

Scoobyd0530: Making a copy would be easy, but it's alright. When it's out on DVD, I'll buy it IMMEDIATELY!! I'll bet it'll be the #1 seller out of all the other X-Men Evo DVDs!!! I can't tell you what the big surprise is about. Hehe. But I can tell you it's not a bun in a certain oven... lol. No one can change our Kitty-Kat!! I like long reviews!! It's fun to read =). So Can I have that cookie?? lol. I'll bite it off your hand if you won't make up your mind.... Thanks again for reviewing!!

enchantedlight: Thanks, But I know all those. His aunt name was Tante "Mattie". Look Smart lol. Sorry to disappoint ya but I won't be able to update soon Frown But the long wait is over finally over!! Cuz I updated!! And I'll update in a few day too!


	12. Attack of The Senitels

**A/N:** Yes! Another Chapter! Don't you just luv me? Review to show me your affection. This chapter will include some actions. I don't know about the Romance. But let's see what happen. I'm just coming up with ideas as I type. I should do what most authors do... Get an idea, write the story out on a notebook, then type it up... chapter by chapters... That's what I'm gonna do for my unpublished stories. I have a lot of great ideas. But all I need is a climax... Here's the reviewer responses:  
  
**Orion Kohaishu:** Lol.... Interesting, do I even wanna know? Thanks for the comment ): Thanks... and sorry if it took me a while to upload...  
**Les723:** Me story love you too!! Yes, Romy is loved by me and you both, so does millions of fans everywhere. GO ROMY!!  
**GreenFairyGirl88:** Yes, darn cliffies... I love cliffie! Mahahaha!! Yea, Wolvie gone to the Luv tunnel!! Go Ororo!!  
**roguewannabe29:** Yay for you being my 100th reviewer.. OMG I got over 100 reviewers!! I feel so loved!! I think I'm gonna cry. Cries, lol... don't hit me... It took me a while. But it's up and your my 100th reviewer! Hug Roguewannabe29  
**slickboy444:** Yeppier me back!! This story miss you too. lol. The story feel honor, almost as honor as it's author. Yea, those two are good together. And they definately deserve each other!!!  
**Scoobyd0530:** Yay! Nope, no baby... just yet.. teehehe. Your guess is hottier then hell itself...!!! Okay... that's all I'm letting you know. but shhhhhsh okay? Yea... Cliffy. You scream just because of the Cliffie? God everyone must hate me cuz of it... not to mention it's been several days since I updated... You'll fine out what the explosion is about, But I'm getting the title had given it away already. Yep, Loro thing is cute!! Kurt stayed out cuz I didn't wanted him to be a part of this chapt (Not that I don't love the fuzzy dude, I do). But, he WILL be part of the BIG surprise. Yea, Yay for the Long review! I love you!! lol.  
**DemonicGambit:** Sorry, not tomorrow, would several days get me hurt? But getting me hurt means no update, you don't want that... now do you? Thanks for reviewing! May the Romy Guardien be with us all!!  
**EvilWhiteRaven:** Tehe, Thanks. Here's the update! Including some actions!!  
**enchantedlight:** Thanks and here's the update. Whisper I haven't seen you on my Forum in a while..., what happened?  
  
**Home Sweet Home**  
  
Chapter 11: Attack of The Senitels.  
  
'''' ' ' ' ' ''"  
  
Remy nodded and left their swam boat, Rogue flying and holding onto Remy, outside they meet up with Wolverine, who seem to be hearing the same thing. Storm was also feeling the disterbance in the air. All three sense that something was coming this way. They couldn't tell it just yet. Just then they heard a loud exlosion and people screaming.  
  
"What was that?" Storm asked.  
  
Rogue closed her eyes and replied, "The Sentiels..."  
  
"What!" Logan growled. "Great, our fun is ruin."  
  
"Let's go look for the other." Storm suggested and they all splited up. She went with Wolverine and Rogue left with Gambit.  
  
"Where do yo' suggest we look first chere?" Gambit ask in his most annoying voice.  
  
"Shut up Cajun." He got a point, where will they look? Rogue was pondering. "Let's go get the Senitel. Maybe we can stop them from hurtin' people."  
  
"Alright chere, led de way." Rogue flew, Gambit running below with his trench coat wailing behind. Following her lead. She stopped in mid-air, "Wha' is it Roguey?" He asked.  
  
"Angel." She whisper, he was in danger, she saw him. One of his wings is red with blood. He was in the direction of the Senitels. Rogue teleported to where Gambit was standing, "Angel's in trouble, let's go." She grabbed his hand and teleported them to where Angel was. There they also saw a purple hair, Japanese looking woman.  
  
Rogue didn't see her there before, she was holding onto Angel, at the same time, trying to hold back the Senitels. "Wha' happen here?" Gambit asked while throwong some cards at a Senitel about twenty feets away.  
  
"Some one saw Warren's wing and went balistic!" The woman answered in a British accent.  
  
"De X-Men will take care o' it den." Gambit said and ran for one of the Senitels.  
  
Rogue look at Gambit, then back to Angel "My friends will be here soon. They'll help ya and Warren. But Ah have ta get tha' Cajun before he get himself hurt."  
  
The woman nodded "Wait, you know Warren?"  
  
Rogue nodded, "We meet a long time ago. Sorry, but Ah gotta go an' kick some Senitels asses an' save mah boyfriend from gettin' kill."  
  
" ' ' ' "  
  
"LeBeau! Where are ya!" Rogue shout, the place is filled with smokes and dust. She couldn't see. Just then she saw two huge yellow glows. They were looking at her. It's the eyes of a Senitel. She flew toward it and punch it to munches. It's made of steel. She grinned and pull up Magneto's power and...  
  
She saw Gambit. Charging up a whole entire Senitel. It's going to explode soon, and he's not out of there yet. He's just standing there like an idoit. "Remy!" She shout. Getting his attention. Finally he look at the Senitel he had charged up. He ran away quickly. It blew up and he wasn't far enough. It sent him flying. He hit a stand. "Oh mah gawd... Remy!"  
  
Rogue quickly flew toward him. "Hey Roguey." He said with a smile, "Remy dink his bones broken."  
  
"Yah stupid Cajun, wha' were yah thinkin' of bac' then?" She asked, more worried then angry.  
  
He grinned "Yo' chere. Remy wan'ed t'impress his chere."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Wha' if Ah wasn't there ta see it?"  
  
"Yo' were, an' Remy took down a Senitel all by himself..." He praised himself.  
  
She shook her head, Remy's crazy, she thought. "Yah crazy ya kno' tha' Cajun?"  
  
"Crazy f'r yo' chere." Gambit said with a smirk.  
  
"If yah aren't hurt, Ah woulda kill ya right now." She said. "Jus' don't do a thing like tha' again. Ya coulda killed yahself!"  
  
She look as if she was going to cry. He frown "Sorry Roguey, Remy didn' meant t'make Roguey worried."  
  
She snicker. "Ah'm gon' teleport ya ta Angel an' his friend." She teleported away before he could say anything else. The purple hair woman look at Rogue. "Take care of him?"  
  
The woman nodded. Rogue teleported away again, without saying anything else. They have taken down two Senitels... Three to go. Rogue used Magneto's power again. Then she crushed two of them like tin cans. The third one she couldn't crush. It's properly made of something else beside steels or metal.  
  
She pulled up Jagganut and Cannonball's power. Then, she aim for it's chest. It went down, more smokes filled the air. This is too easy. She thought suspiously. What about the air disterbance she and Storm felt earlier. There must be Senitels more advance around. One that can fly and do all sort of stuff.  
  
She look around, but couldn't fine any. Then she saw Storm, Wolverine, Shadowcat, and Colossus. They were all heading her direction. She saw Jubilee and Iceman in the parking lot, trying their best to calm people down. Jean was levatating herself and Cyclops onto the ground. She helped others off the Ferris Wheel as well. They all ran, too afraid to say anything.  
  
Later, Jean, Storm and Rogue all spoke to each other in the sky. Rogue said "There's more, Ah can sense it."  
  
Jean look at her, "Can you tell how many of them there are?"  
  
"Ah think two. They are more advance then the ones in the Danger Room. They can fly..." Rogue said.  
  
"They can fly?" Storm asked.  
  
Rogue nodded, "But I can't see 'em anywhere. Do ya think they have invisibility?"  
  
"I don't think so. If they do, we're toaste." Jean said in an errie tone.  
  
" ' ' ' "  
  
While back on the ground. Iceman, Jubilee, Cyclops, and Wolverine came to Gambit's and Angel's rescue. "Get these two into the car an' drive 'em home." Kitty nodded.  
  
"I can't leave wit'out Roguey!" Gambit said.  
  
"Listen bub, if ya wan' ta die, that's fine wit' me. But Rogue doesn', so yer have no other choice, get in car!" Wolverine growl.  
  
Then Gambit picked up something. Something is heading straight toward Rogue... His eyes widen at the sight he just saw. It's going to hit her. "ROGUE!"  
  
"What's the matter Cajun?" Wolverine ask.  
  
"The Senitel is gon' hit Rogue!" He shout in his face.  
  
"And how did yer know this?" Wolverine wanted an answer.  
  
"I just saw it alright!" Just then, he saw something like a falling comet. Landing on the ground hard. He whispered "Rogue..."  
  
"Oh my God! Rogue!!" Shadowcat cried. She, Colossus, Gambit, and Wolverine rush over to check on her. Even thought Gambit has some broken bones, he could still move.  
  
" ' ' ' "  
  
"That hurt." Rogue said, after her ruff landing. "Yah gon' pay fer tha'..."  
  
She tries to get up, but every part of her body felt so numb. The Senitels was painted black, that's why she couldn't see them. The sky has darken too. Just perfect. They can't see the Senitels.  
  
-==Flashback==-  
  
"Let's split up and see if we can fine them." Jean suggested.  
  
Rogue and Storm nodded. "Ah'll take the south."  
  
Rogue did so, she couldn't see anything. The Senitel can't be invisible, the government are too stupid and stubborn to know how to turn one invisible. Government... She hate that word. They experimented on her.  
  
She close her eyes for a second, then sniff the air. There's something coming her way. She open her eyes. But too late, she was sprayed with something and was hit hard. Which sent her flying.  
  
-==End Flashback==-  
  
What did they spray her with? And why couldn't she move? "Rogue yo' alright?" She heard, but couldn't see him. All she could see was the darkness of the sky. "Rogue, chere, don't leave Remy!"  
  
" ' ' ' "  
  
Inside of Rogue's head. Wha'? Ah'm not goin' anywhere. Remy? Where are yah! She screamed. Am Ah dead?"  
  
" ' ' ' "  
  
"Move aside" She heard a Bitish accent, but couldn't see who it was. Then she remembered. The purple hair woman.  
  
"What yer going kid?" Rogue heard Wolverine asked.  
  
"First, I'm not a kid, and second. She's trap in her head. Something one of those black Senitel sprayed. It leaves a mutant unconsious, but the mutant can still hear what's going on around them. She's stuck in her own mind and only a telepath can get her out. I tried this many time. And that's what I'm going to do."  
  
"Fine." Logan grumble and let her through.  
  
" ' ' ' "  
  
Inside Rogue's head. "Nice place you have here."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "How are ya gon' get me out of here? And why should Ah trust ya?"  
  
She smile. "I'm Elisabeth Braddock, but everyone calls me Betsy. I'm also known as Psylocke. I'm a friend of Angel... We're kinda like going out..."  
  
Rogue smile. "Okay, how are we gon' get out of here?"  
  
"Contentrate on something that you want to see again in the outside world which will help me a lot and I'll use my telepathic to pull you out." Rogue nodded and did as she was told. She thought of Remy.  
  
Two second later, she was in Remy's arm. Just as she thought she would be. But she still felt numb. "Yo' alright chere?"  
  
Rogue nodded, "Thanks Betsy an' Ah feel so numb..."  
  
Betsy smile "No problem. And that numbing numbs out your power as well..." Rogue look at Betsy and nodded.  
  
"Where's Jean and Storm?" Wolverine asked.  
  
"Ah think they're still up in the sky somewhere." Rogue answered. Just then, everyone heard thunder in the sky. The wind howling like a pack of wolves. "Well, there's Storm."  
  
"Jean's with her." Wolverine said as he sniff the air. "They're taking down a Senitel together."  
  
"Gawd, Ah wish Ah could be up there ta lend 'em a hand..." Rogue said. "Why did Ah have ta be so outta place."  
  
"Don't blame yo'self chere." Remy playfully whispered into her ears. "Yo' here wit' Remy. Dat's a lot better den fighting any overzise robot non?"  
  
It made her smile, and Wolverine glare. "Stop yer flirting Cajun, and get Rogue and Angel back to the Institute."  
  
"I, I Captain Wolverine!" Remy picked Rogue up and head for the exit. Kitty followed them. Piotr picked up Angel and head for the exit. Scott and Betsy followed. Jean and Storm later return. They defeated the two advanced Senitels. How? Let's just say the same thing happen as everything else when it get strike by lighting... (A/N: Similair to the quote Storm uses in the movie.)  
  
Wolverine drove his bike, while Bobby drove Remy's bike back home.  
  
" ' ' ' "  
  
"Wha'?!" Rogue said. "Ah have ta stay in here fer a week!"  
  
Beast nodded. "Sorry Rogue. At least you'll have company. Mr. LeBeau will be your new roommate."  
  
Rogue grinned, "Ah guess it won't be so bad..."  
  
Beast raised an eyebrow. Giving her the I-don't-even-wanna-know look. She laughed. "You sure change since the last time I seen you." He said. He haven't seen her since she was hospitalize for a week when her power went haywire. Not even her return, he was too busy in the infirarmy fixing kids up.  
  
"It's been five years since Ah'd seen ya. People change Mr. McCoy." Rogue replied.  
  
He smiled, "Yea, I know. But I still can't believe it's been five years... Well, I'm gonna let you rest for the night. Good-night."  
  
"Wait." He stopped and turn around. "Where is Warren?"  
  
"He's in the next room. Betsy's with him. It seem he lost a lot of blood. Mostly from his wings." Beast answered.  
  
"Is he going to be alright?" Rogue asked. She and Angel are friends, even if they only knew each other for a couple of hours. They are quite close. Like a brother and sister thing.  
  
"He will. As long as he doesn't leave the Institute for a month." Beast replied. He waited to see if Rogue has anything else to say, when she didn't he continue. "He will be alright, don't worry about it too much. Good-night Rogue."  
  
"Night Mr. McCoy." Rogue said. Beast turn off the light and left.  
  
Remy didn't wanted to stay hospitalize, but Beast said he has broken bones and must stay in bed for a week. Oh well, at least he didn't have to be alone. He has Rogue. And he could walk over to her bed.  
  
The light was off, Rogue look at Remy's direction and saw those attracting red on black eyes. She smile. She knew he could see it. "Hey Cajun." She whispered.  
  
"_Bonjour Cherie."_ He said. He got up and walk over to where she was and sat on her bed. "Miss Remy?"  
  
"Not even fer a second, why yah ask?" Rogue teased.  
  
He pretend to frown. "Ahh, yo' wound Remy chere. He dink he's gon' go bac' t'his bed an' cry himself t'sleep."  
  
She took his left hand and padded it. "Ah was jus' kiddin' Swamp Rat. Ah miss ya every second Ah'm not wit' yah."  
  
He smile "Remy kno', Remy kno' b'cause Roguey like Remy as much as he like her."  
  
"Is love Swamp Rat, Yah love me an' Ah kno' it. Ah kno' it b'cause ya love me the same as Ah love yah." They move closer to each other. Then when their faces touched, they kissed. "Ah think Ah'm gon' like Hospital nights." Rogue said afterward.  
  
"Remy t'. Unless Logan an' Bishop remove Remy from Roguey." He replied.  
  
"Aww, is Remy afraid of Logan an' Bishop?" Rogue said in a motherly voice.  
  
Remy looking elsewhere. Trying to avoid her eyes. He look at the floor, the ceiling, her blanket, pillow, the door... "Non, Not at all." She was looking at him and he knew it. He sighted "Oui, Remy is."  
  
"Now, tha' wasn't so hard was it?" He look in her eyes and he could tell that they were laughing at him.  
  
Remy shook his head "As long as Roguey b' dere f'r Remy. Den he's non afraid."  
  
"Ah'll always be there fer ya Remy. If Kurt, Logan or Bishop threaten ya, jus' tell me an' Ah'll take care of 'em." She said sweetly. "As long as yah always there fer me."  
  
"Now Remy feel all better. Yo' de best din' dat ever happen in Remy's life." He whispered in her ears. "An' of course Remy will always b' dere f'r his Roguey."  
  
'''' ' ' ' ' ''"  
  
**A/N:** Yay for Romyness tenderness momentness!!! lol. This turns out longer then I thought it would be... But that's good thing right? Anyway. Hope you like. And please Review!!! I won't be going much Betsy&Warren Romance. I just like them and I wanted them to be in this story. Just in case I need them. Be WARN, Next chapter will have a lot of Cajun and French in it!!!! And in later chapters... A character I made up will be joining..., What is it with me and made up characters anyway? Oww! I saw X-Men (90 series) on Fox's Family!! Saturday at 11:30 (U.S. Eastern Time)!!! 


	13. Maison Douce À la maison

A/N: In this chapter. The LeBeau will be introduced!! And later Julien including a character I made up will be involve!! See why soon! This chapter title is in French for 'Home Sweet Home' What a "quienky Dink!!". Lol. You know how I said Rippers instead of Assassins a few chapters ago? Well let's pretend I said Assassins. Because I forgot that Assassins isn't a good word for a kid network! Bloody Christ! (Sorry, I'm an athetist) Kids watch and hear thing much worst then Assassins!! Like that baby westling cartoon, with sucky graphic. It's teaching kids how to beat the crap out of each other. While X-Men, it teaches people how to get along with people who are different from you. Either from races, skills, looks, colors, or special powers (lol)... That's a good explanation to get X-Men Evo back on air!! And kids play GTA as well!!  
  
Allimba: Thank you so very much!!   
  
loneraven: Thanks, and glad you think so!! Hope you like this chapter as well!  
  
enchantedlight: Here's the next chappie!!  
  
slickboy444: Me thankie, Yea, me love that too! I'm a big fan of Psylocke as well, but she won't have a big role in this story. Here's the update! Hope you like!  
  
Home Sweet Home  
  
Chapter 12: Maison Douce À la maison  
  
'''' ' ' ' ' ''"  
  
Two weeks after being hospitalized. Rogue and Remy were sitting under a tree in the front yard. To their surprise, Remy got an unexpected visitor! "Remy LeBeau!" A man call from the gate.  
  
Remy turn around. Surprise and happiness filled his eyes. "Henri!" Remy shout back. He quickly got up and ran toward at the gate. Rogue got up and slowly follow him.  
  
"So how is mon petit frère?" Henri asked, after their brotherly hug.  
  
Remy smiled "It's been so long. Remy's fine, how 'bout yo'? Mercy? Lapin? Tante Mattie? Jean-Luc..."  
  
"Wow. Dere all doin' great Remy. Dey all wan' see yo' again." Henri said.  
  
Remy raised an eyebrow. "How did yo' kno' I live here Henri?" Sure, Remy had called his brother many time before. But it's hard to pin point the location of the call. Even for he thievies. All thanks to the Professor.  
  
"Ah call him... Ah hope yah not mad..." Rogue came up from behind.  
  
Remy turn around and gave her a big smile. "Remy non mad at yo' chere. He's never gon' b'mad at yo'." He gave her a kiss on the forehead. She smiled. "He's glad yo' call."  
  
Henri clear his throut to get their attention. "Dere's some one in the room."  
  
The two snicker. "We're outside mon frère."  
  
Henri shrugged. "De reason I'm here..." He quickly stated, Remy pace was paler then Rogue. "Nondin's wrong Remy. De famillie jus' wan' t'see yo' again. We all miss yo' especially Tante Mattie. She begged me t'bring her here wit' me so she can see yo' again."  
  
Remy felt like a brick of stone had just hit him hard in the chest. The story made Rogue want to shed some tears. "When should Remy come?"  
  
"Anytime next month. Bring Rogue if yo' like. I'm sure de famillie would love t'meet her. Especially Mercy. She's kept askin' me who's dis special fille who called moi an' have captured our petite Remy's heart. She said Rogue mus' b' some one merveilleux (wonderful) t'have Remy amour so much."  
  
Remy put an arm around Rogue's waist and pulled her in "She sure is Henri. Ever since our pere was kidnapped by Julien. She'd helped him rescue Jean-Luc. An' since dat night on, Remy couldn' stop dinking o' her.  
  
"Dat's her?" Henri look astronish. "Wow. Jean-Luc told us stories of it after yo' left. This is some special fille."  
  
"Merci." Rogue blushed. "Yah guys talk 'bout meh?"  
  
Henri nodded "Oui. An' she speaks French t'! Wait till Mercy hear dis! I'm tellin' her once I get home!"  
  
"Yo' leavin'?" Remy asked. Henri nodded "Why non stay a night?"  
  
"I can't do dat Remy... Mercy... well... she's..."  
  
Remy was getting to the point where he could push his brother off the cliff. "What's wrong wit' her!"  
  
"Sorry Remy, didn' meant t'get y' all worried up. She's only in labor. An' she's sorta... cranky. If I'm not there. She'll kill me the next mornin..." Henri look afraid.  
  
Remy raised an eyebrow. "Really? Dat's great. Congratulation! It's nice t'see yo' again Henri. Tell de famillie Remy miss dem an' dat he'll b' in N'awlins de first din' next month."  
  
Henri nodded and gave his brother one last hug. "Den I'll see yo' next month. An' can I hug yo' fille good-bye t'?"  
  
Rogue smile, "If Remy don't mind, then Ah won't."  
  
Remy smile and signal for them to go ahead and hug. They hug and smile "Even her hug feel special" He smiled "I hope t'see yo' wit' Remy next month." With that he went back to his car and drove away.  
  
Rogue and Remy watch him drive away. Until they couldn't see him no more, they look at each other. "Would yo' like t'go t'N'awlins wit' Remy next month chere?"  
  
"If Ah won't be a burden, then Ah'll go, but wha' if they don' like me?" Rogue played with her fingers. Which Remy know she's nervous.  
  
"Yo' have nondin' t'b' afraid 'bout. Yo' hear it from Henri's mouth himself. De famillie already in love wit' yo' chere. An' Henri rarely lies." Remy pointed out and took her hand, "so wha' do yo' say, will yo' go wit' Remy t'N'awlins?"  
  
Rogue finally look at him and smile "Ah would love tah Swamp Rat."  
  
" ' ' ' "  
  
The first thing next month. Rogue and Remy were all prepared. Rogue had a forest green luggage of clothes and make-up, that would last her an entire week. Remy also had a luggage, but black. Filled with clothes and anything he couldn't live without. Like his toothbrush, his playing cards. The key to his motorcycle and all them.  
  
Yes, he's bringing his Harley. They are taking the plane. While everyone was asleep in the plane. Including Rogue. Remy went on a pick-pocketing spree. He spared people the extra money they needed. Just took a couple of tens from every pocket in the first class. All together, he made over nine-hundred dollars. He placed them all in hidden pockets of his trench coat.  
  
An hour later, they were in New Orleans. Lapin, Etienne, and Theo with their auburn hair were at the airport. Remy recognize them immediately. They recognize him as well. Mainly because of the eyes and trench coat. In New Orleans, he doesn't have to wear sunglasses. People know strange thing happen here all the time and that there's nothing to be afraid of.  
  
His three cousin ran over and gave him one big LeBeau hug. "Remy miss yo' guys t', but yo' sufficatin' him!"  
  
The three cousin let him go and gave him a sheepish smile. "Welcome home Rem, dis mus' b'Rogue. We heard so many stories 'bout yo'." Etienne said.  
  
It made her blush. She nodded "Ah'm Rogue. So yah home is the airport?"  
  
They all laughed. "Non, It's N'awlins." Theo answered. "Oh yea. Forgot the proper introduction! Bonjour, I'm Theoren, but yo' can call moi Theo. I'm twenty-three. Remy's favorite cousin." They shook hands.  
  
"I'm Etienne, de petite brat's un frère plus âgé (older brother). I'm twenty-five." He shook shook hands with Rogue.  
  
"An' I'm Emil, but everyone call me Lapin! I'm de wild child o'de famillie! Oh mon age. I'm twenty-two." They shook hands.  
  
"Alright, now dat we are all properly introduced, Remy like t'introduce himself." Everyone, including Rogue look at him, thinking he must be crazy. "I'm Remy LeBeau. An' I'm twenty six."  
  
"Mah turn!" Rogue said, as if they were playing a game and she wanted a turn. "Ah'm Rogue, but dat ain't mah real name. An' Ah'm twenty-two!"  
  
Lapin put an arm around her shoulder "We de same age. Cool! Now I don't feel like a petite kid anymore! An' we both don' use our real name... Dat's so cool!"  
  
"Lapin, yo' still haven't grow up since de last time I seen yo non?" Remy asked. Annoyed by the way he's hitting on Rogue.  
  
"Aww, is Remy jealous?" Lapin asked, "I was just havin' some fun Remy."  
  
Remy sighted, "Alright, but grow up next time I see yo' alright?"  
  
Lapin blush, and nodded his head. The other four laughed. Etienne look at Remy, "Oh, I almost forgot! Mercy had her baby when Henri returned from New York!"  
  
"Really? Wha's it's name?" Remy asked.  
  
"It's a garcon (boy), an' his name is Jacques LeBeau!" Theo answered.  
  
"He's name after our grandpere? Jean-Luc mus' b' honored." Remy said.  
  
Lapin nodded and said "Let's go. Yo' can ride wit' us if yo' don' trust us wit' yo' stuff or yo' can ride yo' bike an' worry 'bout yo' treasure."  
  
"Remy dink he'll go wit' yo' an' put de bike in de trunk. We need t'do some catchin' up." Remy replied, his arm around Rogue's waist. "He's sure dat Roguey would wanted t'do de same, non?"  
  
"Yah mus' be some kind of telepath Swamp Rat." Rogue replied.  
  
"Yo' got yo'self a River Rat Remy?" Theo asked, Remy nodded. "Now Je suis jalox." (I am jealous)  
  
" ' ' ' "  
  
"Maison Douce À la maison." Remy said after they entered the large mansion that belong to the leader of the Thief Guild family.  
  
"Aww, Remy welcome home!" He heard Jean-Luc said from the kitchen.  
  
Then he heard Mattie voice, fill with happiness "Remy? He's home already? I must cook dinner!"  
  
Then he heard. "Calm down Mattie. Let's go take a look at dat fils of ma."  
  
Two seconds later, Jean-Luc and Mattie came into the living to see Remy, Etienne, Theo, Lapin, and a girl they're suspecting is Rogue. "Welcome home Remy!" Mattie ran over to where Remy was and gave him one big hug.  
  
"Tante, Yo' choking Remy..." He manage to say.  
  
Mattie finally let go, she wripped away the tears and smile. "Sorry Remy. Look at how yo' grow! I barely recognize yo', if it wasn't f'r yo' eyes an' coat."  
  
Remy gave Mattie a hug of his own. "It's bien Tante, Remy miss yo' t'."  
  
Jean-Luc finally made it over to Remy's side. Remy look at him. The leader of the Thief Guild gave his son a hug, "Welcome bac' Remy. I missed yo'." He said and look at Rogue, who was staring elsewhere. When she felt his eyes on her, she look at him and smile "An' dis mus' be Rogue. She haven't change a bit since de last time I've seen her. Still as belle as dat night."  
  
Rogue blush. "Merci... It's nice ta see ya again sir..."  
  
"Please, call me Jean-Luc." He took her gloved hand and kissed it. Then he look at Remy, "Henri and Mercy will bring Jacques here dis tomorrow moring."  
  
"Dat's great pere." Remy said. "Is Remy's room still where it is?"  
  
Jean-Luc nodded. "Oui, dere's a lot o' extra rooms, if Rogue like t'stay in one of 'em, Mattie will escort her dere."  
  
Rogue and Remy look at each other. Both thinking of the same thing. "Non, she'll be fine wit' Remy."  
  
"Owww!" Lapin and Theo made kids' noises at him. "Remy and Rogue, sittin' a tree. K.I.S.S.I.N--"  
  
"Grow up yo' duex or yo' b' out o' de Guild de next mornin'!" Jean-Luc ordered and they stopped immediately. Rogue and Remy snicker to themselves. "Yo' deux should hit de sack den. Etienne, Theo, Lapin, help dem wit' deir luggages."  
  
The five nodded. They head upstair, to Remy's bedroom. Which haven't changed one bit. There was a large TV, king size bed, closet, and a nightstand. The room was big, has a lot of free spaces, and it's painted red. Etienne and Theo left the luggages somewhere in a corner. Lapin placed Rogue's backpack on the ground.  
  
"Have fun yo' two. Jus' don' make t'much noises." Lapin said with a wink. Etienne smack him in the head. "Ouch, wha' was dat f'r?"  
  
"Bein' an idiot in front o'Remy." Etienne answered firmly. "We'll see yo' at dinner or t'morrow mornin'. Bonne nuit yo' duex."  
  
"Bonne nuit Etienne, Theo, an' Lapin." Remy said, and showed them out of the door. Then shut it behind him. He turn back to face Rogue, grinning, he said "Now where were we?"  
  
She smiled "Nowhere, but we can start from the beginning."  
  
He grinned and turn off the light. Pulling her down on the bed with him...  
  
'''' ' ' ' ' ''"  
  
A/N: Hope you like this chapter... More LeBeaus to come next chapter! Then some fun begin!! Leafee have to tell you of a very VERY Bad, BAD news!! Marvel.... Well, Marvel is planning to break Rogue and Remy up!!! I'm not joking!! Would I joke about this?? Anyway, please sign this petition, and tell Marvel what you think of this awful idea!! And spread the words!!! The link to the petition is on my profile. 


	14. Being Followed

A/N: Shopping... I hate writing shopping scene.... So I am gonna make it quick and umm quick! Lol. Here are the reviewer responses:

DazzlinShorty: Lol, thanks!

**DarkHuntress: **Scott and Alex dad's are still alive (Well, in the comic really). They did not die from the airplane crash, the were transported to some place in place in space where they became slaves for I think the Sh'rd... And later their mum was killed. When the Sh'rd tried the same thing on another woman from a different planet, Corsair (Scott dad codename) didn't wanted to see it happen, so he rebel and two or three other slaves joined him. They all all escaped and hijacked a spaceship from the Sh'rd and call themselves the 'Spacejammers'. Therefore, Scotty's dad is still alive. Lol.  
**RikaTabithaStarr: **Two really, Henri has already been introduced. So, Mercy and lil' Jacques will be introduce in this chappie. Thanks for reviewing!  
**ishandahalf:** Ya gotta love Mattie!! lol, and here is the next chappie fer ya!  
**DemonicGambit:** Lol, lots of noise indeed! But then again, the LeBeaus' wall is properly noise proof...  
**enchantedlight:** Teheh, thanks, and here is the next chappie!  
**slickboy444:** Thanks! Yep! It's good seeing Rogue meet the LeBeau!! And I hope Marvel does not break Rogue and Remy up. up!! If they do... I... I'm gonna... I'm gonna have to push someone off the cliff! lol  
**Allimba** Glad you love the chapter, hope you like this one too!

**Home Sweet Home**

Chapter 13: Being Followed...

* * *

Rogue and Remy slept through the night. "Bon-matin Sleepin' River Rat..."

Rogue grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. "Good morning ta ya ta Swamp Rat."

Both snicker and threw pillows at each other. Until they hear a knock on the door. "Hey love birdies, petit déjeuner is ready."

"Well b' down dere in dix Etienne." Remy shout. He heard Etienne leaving, then he look at Rogue and smile, "Now... where were we?"

"Ah don' kno' Cajun... Yah tell meh." She kisses him on the nose and he tackles her down onto the bed. "No, not the hands!"

"Oui, de hands" He smirked and started tickling her where her weak spots would be. She giggles and giggles. Until he finally stopped. He smile and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Let's go downstairs." She nodded.

* * *

"I dink Jacques is anxious t'see Oncle Remy, jus' as much as his parents are." Mercy said.

She and Henri were downstairs in kitchen with the rest of the family. They all were waiting Remy and Rogue. Theo and Lapin were half-asleep. The two were practically drooling.

Jean-Luc and Mattie look at them. Jean-Luc does not believe that he is related to those two. Their adults while they act their shoes size! "Go wash off!"

That made the two shoes size LeBeau men snapped to life and ran to the bathroom. Mattie and Etienne snickered. Just then, Rogue and Remy enter the room. "Yo' mus' b' Rogue!" Mercy said, giving Henri the baby and got up to hug Rogue, "I'm Mercy, Remy's sister-in-law."

"Ah'm Rogue, nice ta meet yah." Rogue introduced herself. "Remy said so many nice things 'bout ya."

"I didn't know dat boy was capable o' sayin' such dings." Mercy teased. "He usually talks 'bout himself."

"Dat ain't true Mercy, Remy ain't full o' himself." Remy felt offended. Nevertheless, he knew she was teasing. "Aww, bon t'see yo' again Mercy!"

He gave her a hug and went over to where his brother was sitting. "Henri!"

"Remy!" Henri had on his best smile, "I would like yo' t'meet yo' new nefew, Jacques."

Rogue and Mercy were behind him. Doing a little chatting and talking behind Remy's back. "Rogue," Mercy whispered, "did yo' kno' Remy slept wit' his teddy bear till he was fourteen?"

Rogue was snickering; she shook her head, trying her best not to laugh. The other heard their conversation and did the same. Remy was blushing. "Did this bear have a name?"

Henri nodded his head. "Oui, an' strangely, it has white streaks near its head. He named de bear... Rogue."

Rogue look surprised. "An' this was before yah meet me?"

Remy nodded. "B'fore Remy's power manifested t'. He saw someone like yo' in his dream, she told Remy her name was Rogue."

By now, the whole LeBeau household look surprised, he told no one of it. It was silence, very silence. Finally Mattie cough and smile, "who wan' t'eat wha''?" She asked.

"Bacon" Jean Luc said, along with Theo and Lapin as they exited the bathroom.

"Toast" Remy, Rogue, Etienne, Mercy and Henri replied. They all look at each other and snicker.

"So, dat's cinq (five) toasts and trois (three) bacon." Mattie said and everyone nodded. "B' done in a couple o'minutes."

"Hey Rogue." Mercy said.

"Oui?" Rogue replied.

"Do yo' wan' t' go shoppin' dis afternoon?" Mercy asked, then she whisper, "an' buy some sexy clothin' an' model f'r our hommes..."

Rogue snicker, "Ah would love tha' sugah."

Remy and Henri look at their women and be thinking the same thing. They are up to something.

* * *

That afternoon, Rogue wore a black navy green tank top with a black denim jean. "Where yo' goin' amour?"

"Ah told yo' Cajun, Mercy's takin' me out shoppin'." Rogue answered.

"Remy thought yo' hate shoppin'." Remy said.

She smile, "Ah do, but shoppin' wit' Mercy sound more excitin' then a danger room session."

"An' don' yo' kno' it." Remy muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Roguey, Mercy is a shoppaholic; she's worst den Kitty an' Jean. Trust Remy, he knows..."

"Ya make this sound like a death sentence if Ah go out wit' her. It is only a girl noon out. Ah wan' ta get ta know Mercy." She gave him a warming smile. She looks at him playfully, "An' Ah'll bring yo'back somethin'."

Remy grinned, "an' wha' would dat be?"

"Yo' jus' have ta wait ta fine out... Its better ta torture ya sugah." Rogue replied and laughed.

"Ahh, yo' wound Remy's heart chere."

"Wan' me ta kiss it an' make it feel all better?" Remy snicker.

"Remy would love dat chere." He smirked.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Tha's Mercy, Ah gotta go." She gave him a kiss on the lips instead of his chest. "Now, behave while Ah'm gone okay?"

"D'accord mon amour." Remy replied. They gave each other one last kiss before she left. Remy sight after she left, daydreaming of what she has in store for him.

Rogue and Mercy shopped in over fifty shop in the past three hours and spent over three thousands dollars. Mercy did not care, the money was after, stolen by her. Rogue was not yet bored out of her mind and she love every moment of this. "Wow, there are so many shops in N'awlins..."

"Dis isn't even de half of it cher." Mercy stated. "Wan' take a rest b'f're we move on?"

"Sure." They stopped at the most popular café in New Orleans and order some drinks. It was very quiet for a while, until Mercy speaks.

"How long have you known Remy?" She asked.

Rogue had to think about it. "Ah'm gon' say at least five years. We meet on a battle field."

"Oh? Did he tried t'kill yo'?" Mercy arched an eyebrow.

Strangely, Rogue smile. "He did tried tah blow me up."

"He wha'! an' here yo' guys are, deeply in love wit' one ano'her. If Henri ever tried a stunt like dat on moi, I would leave 'im a long time ago. But den again, I amour 'im t'much t'do such ding..."

"I kno' jus' wha' yah mean." Rogue smirked. "Ah can' even kill Remy if Ah try."

"Wha' have dese hommes done t'us?" Mercy sighted.

"It mus' be a LeBeau thin'," Rogue guessed. "Who can resist 'em?"

They continue to talk like that for the next ten minutes, until Mercy decides they should shop for something sexy. "Hey, le's go get somedin' sexy f'r Henri an' Remy!"

Rogue grinned and got up. Mercy pay for their drinks and Rogue left some tiff. While they walk with each other down the Broadway, Rogue sense that someone is following them. "Let's go in here!" Mercy exclaimed, and the girls enter Victoria's Secret.

"Rogue! Look at dis!" Mercy said as she picked up a red and black undergarment.

"Wow, tha's hot!" Rogue said as she looks at it. She never saw anything like it before. Well, maybe she had. It was like Pslocke's uniform, along with Emma Frost and the Scarlet Witch.

The garment was leathered. (Bare with me, I can't describe things...)

"An'.... I believe it's yo' size!" Mercy said after looking at the tag.

"Really?" Rogue did not sound confidence, it is the only one left and its' in her size!

"Oui..." Mercy said and though she saw something, rather like someone dresses in an Assassin's suit. She grabbed Rogue's hand and rushed to the resister. "I'll pay."

"No, Mercy, ya pay enough already. Let me pay this time okay?" Rogue said.

"Non way honey, yo' a guest an' de first girl Remy ever loved. An' it's moi job t'make de both o'yo' happy." Mercy stated as if it its some kind of law in her book.

Rogue sighted, "alright. There's no change Ah'm gon' win this one.."

Mercy smiled, she wins again, like the last fifty shop they had been to. After she paid for their stuff, Mercy hurried outside and call for a cab to go home.

"I think de guys miss us, let's go home an' check on dem." She stated. Truly, she saw an Assassin following them and did not want to make a scene.

"Yea..." Rogue said, knowing the real reason why Mercy wanted to go home earlier then planned.

"Where are de Henri an' Remy Lapin?" Mercy asked once she and Rogue stepped into the house.

"Out" Lapin replied.

Mercy rolled her eyes, "can you' b'more precisely?"

"Jean-Luc wan'ed t'talk t'dose duex 'bout somedin'." Lapin answered. "Properly 'bout de Assassin ding. Julien still wan' Remy dead. An' de homme's crazier den ever."

Rogue went up to Remy room and change into the sexy red and black undergarment Mercy bought for her. Remy slowly open the door to his room, not looking at all happy until he saw Rogue. He raised an eyebrow.

"Ya like Cajun?" Rogue asked, now on the bed.

"Oui, Remy like." He grinned and places himself on the bed next to her. "So dis is wha' de surprise was amour?"

"Oui," she playfully whispered in his ear.

"Bien que, laissez-nous obtiennent cet amour faisant commencé," Remy commented.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the long update, I was stuck!! Hope y'all like this chappie and please review!! Well, there's another chapter I written where I did lot of blushing... lol.

Translation:

Bon --means-- good

petit déjeuner --means-- breakfast

D'accord mon amour --means-- alright my love

Bien que, laissez-nous obtiennent cet amour faisant commencé --Means-- Alright than, let us get this love making started


	15. Kidnapped

**A/N:** This chappie makes me regret throwing Sage or Psylocke in... Grrrr!! Anyway, here are the reviewer responses (And I thank you all for the R&R!!)!! 

**DemonicGambit:** Rabbits??? Lol, mehehehe!  
**loneraven:** Errr... Nope, tha Assassin isn't Bella, remember, I stated that she doesn't exsist in this story in the beginning of the story?? It's just an assassin working for Julien, and speaking of Julien, he will make an appearance in this chappie! Thanks for reviewing! Hope ya like the chappie!!  
**ishandahalf:** Snicker Yes it is, but I don't think I'll ever wear one. Me glad me made you smile Smile Proudly Go Rogue! Remy's Teddy Bear!!! Make ishandahalf smile!!  
**DazzlinShorty:** I'll continue! But all good thing gotta come to an end rite..? NOOOO!!! Romy can never end!!!  
**slickboy444:** You think so? Oh, it's more then revealing, and Remy definately love it!! You really do love that part?? Hehe, thanks!  
**enchantedlight:** Aww, thanks, here's the next chappie! weeeeeee  
**RikaTabithaStarr:** Lol, Remy got made fun of big time by Mercy at that part! Mawhahaha! 

**Home Sweet Home**

Chapter 14: Kidnapped 

'''' ' ' ' ' ''" 

Two days later, Rogue and Remy just had dinner with the LeBeau; it went something like this: 

Rogue sat to the left of Mercy. Remy and Henri sat across from them. Jacques sat in between Mercy and Mattie. Etienne sat at one end of the table, Lean-Luc on the other. Lapin sat next to Remy and Theo next to Henri. 

Why did the LeBeau separate Lapin and Theo, you ask? neither of them have table manners. "Pass de pasta, would yo' please mon Lapin." Theo asked, trying to be polite as well as being sarcastic. 

"Why certainly." Lapin replied in the same manner, he then passes the pasta to Theo. Rather then passing it to Henri who would pass it to Remy, who will hand it to Lapin, Theo threw the pasta bowl. Hitting Etienne on the face. 

Etienne got up and pull his younger brother and cousin hair and drag them into another room. What he did with them is still unknown. Etienne return to the table all cleaned out, he also brought a well-behaved Theo and Lapin. 

"Wha' did yo' d' t'dem Etienne?" Mattie asked, loud enough so everyone could hear. Jean-Luc look at his nephew, everyone did the same. 

"Sorry famillie, but dis thief ain't gon' a word." He smirks at everyone's expression. 

"Please!" Rogue asked, then, she and Mercy along with Mattie gave him the puppy eyes. 

He was trying his best to resist those adorable eyes, finally, he sighted when the Remy, Henri, and Jean-Luc joined. "Please!" They all said. 

"Yo' sure yo' wan' t'kno'?" He asked. Everyone nodded. 

"Well..." He begin, "Let's eat." 

"Hey!" Mattie said and throw a plastic spoon at his face. He raised an eyebrow, this woman, a woman he consider his aunt, a woman who taught him how to behave, his breaking all her rules by throwing a spoon at his face. 

"Food fights!" Henri shouted as if he was a little kid. Everyone beside Jean-Luc grabbed their food and started to throw it at the others faces. 

Jean-Luc arched an eyebrow. His family had gone mad. He quickly and quietly made his escaped, but not without his grandson, Jacques. Before he could even pick up the baby, Mattie grabbed his hand. He look at her, she had a smile on her face... that smile tells him she's up to no good. 

"Have some fun pere. At least f'r de nuit." Henri said. 

"Dat's right Jean-Luc," Mattie agreed and hurl some mash potatoes at his face. Everyone quickly stops what he or she was doing and look at Jean-Luc. 

Who sighted, "d'acorrd, but let moi put Jacques t'bed first, we wouldn' wan' dem gettin' dirty again now d' we?" 

Everyone shook their head, but they didn't let him go. "Yo' ain't goin' nonwhere pere." Remy said with an evil grin. And with his eyes, it makes him look like the devil himself. 

"But--" 

"I'll put Jacques t'bed." Mattie said and took Jacques away. "Have fun." 

"Curse yo' femme..." Jean-Luc muttered. 

"I love you too." Mattie said before exiting the room. Jean-Luc look at everyone, they all look at him grimly, and had food in their hands. He raised an eyebrow... 

"Ya have an interestin' family ya know tha' Remy" Rogue said, they were on a cliff at the end of town. The stars were out, strangely too, because there are so many lights on in New Orleans. The lights should have polluted the night sky, but on this night it didn't. 

"Remy kno' chere, an' de X-Men are even more interestin'." Remy replied. "De famillie really love yo', yo' kno' dat chere?" 

"Oui, Ah had Cajun. An' speakin' of family, Etienne haven't told us how he got Lapin an' Theo ta behave." Rogue said. 

"Non, he hasn't, but dat boy is very mysterious, we learn t'live wit' it." Remy said. "An' d' yo' kno' who he remind Remy o'?" Rogue shook her head, "yp' chere. Yo' jus' like Etienne, 'cept yo' a fille. Yo' both mysterious an' Remy love yo' both." 

"Aww, how cute." Rogue smile, "Ah didn' kno' ya can b' so mushy when it comes ta family." 

Remy smile, "famillie is wha' make yo' a whole. Whether yo' like dem or not. Although de LeBeau only adopted Remy, an' Jean-Luc had betrayed 'im many time, Remy still love him, an' his pere." 

"Are ya sayin' Ah should make-up wit' Mystique?" Rogue raised an eyebrow. 

"Non, Remy's sayin' nothin', he kno' dat some par' o' yo' still hate Mystique. An' it's best t'get rid o' all o' dem angry." Remy replied. 

"Ah would love ta talk ta her, but Ah have no idea where she is. Aftah Ah had the talk with Kurt 'bout our mother, Ah went ta talk ta the Professah. Ah ask him if he knew her whereabouts. Being the shifshifter she is, she was not found by the Professah. Then Ah went ta the Brotherhood and ask 'em if they know where Mystique was, Wanda answer the door, and she was dancin' with Pyro. Go figure." 

Remy raised an eyebrow. "Scarlet and Fireboy??" Rogue nodded her head. "Wow... Remy haven't talk t'Johnny boy since he joined de X-Men... Tell Remy more 'bout yo' an' Raven." 

She look at him funny, how did he knew Mystique's real name? Then again, he is the Prince of Thief. "Wanda told me she went south. So Ah made a quick visit ta Irene's house wit' Bishop an' Sage. Ah asked Irene of Mystique's whereabouts, but Irene refused ta tell, sayin' Ah will see her very soon." She sighted, "Ah hope she's right, an' at the same time, Ah hope's she's wrong." 

"Why dat mon amour?" Remy asked. 

"Ah'm not ready ta face her... wit' wha' Ah did an' all, ya kno'... pushin' her off tha' cliff..." 

Remy wrapped his arm around her. "Hush chere, it ain' yo' fault, at least she's still alive non?" 

Rogue smile, "Yea, when Ah see her, Ah'll talk ta her. So wha' this thing with ya and Pyro sugah? Ya seein' someone behind mah back?" 

Remy rolled his eyes, "Non chere Pyro was Remy's buddies when we use t'work f'r bucket head an' so was Peter. When Remy and Peter left t'join de X-Men, he said he rather join de Brotherhood. Remy didn' kno' why. His only guessed dat Fireboy and Earthquake were amis when dey were kids." 

"Yo' wan' t'see ya old friend again Rem?" Rogue asked. "If ya wan' ta, Ah can call the Brotherhood's mansion an' ya can talk ta Pyro." 

"Yo' got de number t'deir home?" Rogue nodded. "How?" 

"Ah jus' ta live there silly, an' me an' Wanda like ta keep in touch." Rogue answered. 

"Dat would be nice chere." He smiles and slowly, their faces slowly move toward each other. Just as they were about to kiss, they heard an explosion. They quickly turn around. 

"Well, if it isn't mon old friend, Remy LeBeau, is nice t' see yo' again. An' yo' belle femme. The stranger said. His face has not yet been shown. 

"Julien." Remy could recognize that voice from anywhere. "Wha' d' yo' wan'." 

Julien stepped out of the smoky explosion scene and show his face, which was covered with a mask. "Revenge Remy. I wan' yo' fille t'pay f'r wha' she did t'mon beau face." 

Remy snorted, "an' how are yo' gon' do dat?" 

"Easy, I fight." He grabs his staff out of his coat and Remy did the same. 

"Yo' never gon' win mon ami, even if yo' an Assassin by heart, Remy's a thief, an' best o'yet, he's a mutant." Remy said as he dogged Julien's attack. 

"An' de best ding Remy, yo' fille's a mutant. An' Ah can easily take yo' both down f'r dat reason." Julien smirked, making Remy's suspicions grew. 

"Rogue!" Before Remy could do anything else he fell to the ground. A blond hair woman struck him on the back of his neck. 

"Good job Ronnie." Julien said. "Is the bracelet on Rogue?" 

Ronnie Lake smirked, "Of course, and that bracelet will deactivate her powers, right?" 

"Oui, so yo' have nothin' t'worry 'bout chere. An' it can only b'removed wit' dis remote. 'M trustin' yo' wit' it." He handed her the remote and she took it without hesitation. 

"Shall we go before Remy wake up?" Ronnie asked. 

"Don' yo' worry yo' pretty little face, amour, dat Cajun will sleep through de night wit' dis." Julien said as he took out a small pill from coat an' put it in Remy's mouth, then, he made Remy swallow. "Dis will let 'im sleep through de nuit. I don' wan' 'im dead... yet. When he fines his fille, he will watch her suffer an' die, slowly an' painfully. Dat Cajun mus' pay f'r wha' he did t'moi!." 

Julien picked up the unconscious Rogue's body and left, alongside his new love, Ronnie Lake... 

'''' ' ' ' ' ''" 

**A/N:** Sorry if this chappie is short... Ronnie Lake is a character from the comics, if you haven't heard of her, don't worry, she will be revealed soon. If you do, then you properly know what I have in mind... Weee, I love Jonda!!! I have no idea what they should talk about, so I made 'em talk bout Mystique and the Jonda thing... This Romy fan is turning into a Jonda fan... ::gasp:: But no worries, Romy will always be on top!! And Remy will be on top of moi.... Lol.... Me such a perv...But who can blame me right? :::snicker:::


	16. A Fallen Thief

**A/N:** Errr, how long was it since I updated?? Anyway, sorry!! Been busy with homework and studies... Curse school! here are the reviewer responses!! 

**enchantedlight :** Me thankie, here's the next chapter!  
**DazzlinShorty:** Ronnie will be revealed in this chappie, won't ya be surprise ::smile evilly:: hehe. Hmmm, I don't usually like Pietro (and he's startin' to grow on me...), but I will include him, just a bit though.  
**DemonicGambit:** Yea, Grr him! Why won't he die... hey! I got the power to kill him... Mawhahahahaha!! Lol. Remy can kill him!! Let's see what will happen next ::nods::  
**ishandahalf:** Kidnapping are fun ::smiles:: How will they get outta this one... hmmm, gotta read ta fine out me friend ::smiles::  
**slickboy444:** Thanks!! Yea, I'm including some Jonda to the story, lol, I haven't notice how many couples there are in this story... Lol, you're sooo nice!! You'll see what's gonna happen to Rogue in this chappie, and Julien took her for revenge! Ahhh, poor Rogue... gettin' in the middle of Remy and Julien's fight... No, Bella's not gonna be in this story, I think it was mentioned in Chapter 2. So sorry for the long update, but here it is! Hope ya like! 

**One last note: This chapter, the plot will thicken... just a bit... so please... don't kill me... and I didn't do any spellcheck, so... beware...**

**Home Sweet Home**

Chapter 15:_ A Fallen Thief_

'''' ' ' ' ' ''" 

Remy woke up the next morning. At first he thought it was just a bad dream, but he didn't wake up in his own bed, and Rogue wasn't beside him. He got up and furiously growl. Afterward, he quickly and carefully made his way home. Being very careful, there's properly many Assassian spies out. 

When he got home, Mercy and Mattie were in the living room, "So what did yo' an' Rogue do last night?" 

"Must b' somethin' special t'keep dem out all night, non?" Mercy teased. 

But the look on Remy face mafe bthem stop joking, Etienne entered, "wha's wrong Remy? and where's Rogue?" 

"Julien got her," he replied as he stomped inside. Everyone there looks stunned. 

"He WHAT?" Everyone there asked. 

"Appearently de homme has some sorta device t'deactiviate Rogue's power, an' a new an' blonde." Remy replied. 

"So, wha' do we do now?" Lapin asked as he enter the room with Henri, Jean-Luc, and Theo. 

"I say we get her back." Remy said, "and gather some of the other guild members, we may need it." 

"Okay, I'll get Gris Gris." Lapin said and ran off to look for the man he used to pick on when they were kids. 

"I'll go get Zeo Ishihara." Mercy said and left. 

"And we'll go search for the rest." Etienne and Theo said. 

"Don't worry ma son, we'll fine her." Jean Luc said, his hand resting on Remy's shoulder for support. "An' when we do, yo' can do anyt'ing wit' dat crazy homme." 

Remy anger soften, "merci pere." 

" ' ' ' " 

Rogue woken, she looks around the room, it's nice, if you like pink paint mix with machogany walls. Rogue gave a look of disguested. She could feel that she's being watched. There, in corner was a small camera. She glared at it for five minutes, knowing that will do nothing, she sighted. 

_Remy, where are ya?_ Rogue's asked herself. She took a look at her left hand, "stupid bracelet, why weren't there one when Ah need one," she bitterly muttered. Then an idea hit her... She could properly call the Professor, Jean or Tessa. _Here goes nothin'... Professor!_ No answer, _Jean? Tessa??_

"Now now, callin' yo' friends won't work petite fille." Came a voice out of nowhere and it scared the crapped out of her. "Mon maison is protected from telepathic cries f'r help. Dat means no brainwave are allowed in or out." 

"Who are ya an' how do ya kno' all this?" Rogue growled. 

"Aww, yo'd forgotten moi already Rogue?" The voice asked in amusement. 

"ANSWER ME!" 

"Temper, temper, dat must be why Gambit likes yo'." 

Rogue glare at the camera, knowing whoever is talking to her is watching her as well. 

"'M Julien Boudreaux, don' yo' remember wha' happened last nuit?" He asked. 

Rogue thought back to the night before, the figure was Julien! Rogue was out before she could fine out who it was, somebody hitted her on the neck. She rubbed it, it still hurts. 

"I see dat yo' remember. Bon. 'M goin' t'sent Ronni t'get yo' dressed up." Julien said. 

"Ah don' need somebody ta dress me up, Ah can do it mahself!" Rogue stated, but no replies. 

She could hear someone coming, just then the door open halfway. A blond woman entered, she has a body figure which are perfect for models. No wonder that ass like her. A woman like her, Rogue can easily beat, even without her power. If only she wasn't chained onto the bed. She glare at the blond. 

"Hi, I'm Ronnie Lake and I'm here to help you get dress--" Ronnie started. 

"Ah don't need yah assisstance. Ah can dress mahself!" Rogue glared. 

"But can you do it when your all chained up?" Ronnie asked. Rogue said nothing, but Ronnie's voice seem to to change when she said the last four words. Somewhat familiar, a voice in which she haven't heard for over 5 years... 

"Who are yah really?" Rogue asked, pointing her finger at the woman. "Don't tell meh tha' yah-" (Heheh) 

" ' ' ' " 

"Genard Alouette, yo' will lead Theo, Questa and Singer an' seach the south side o' de French Headquarter. Henri, take Gris Gris, Lapin, and Zeo and seach the north." Remy ordered, Genard and Henri nodded their head, "De rest o' yo' will come wit' Remy." 

"Good luck Remy." Mercy said after they left. "An' bring Rogue bac'." 

Etienne, Jean-Luc, and his friend, Hercule were tagging along with Remy. They were busting into every penhouses and mansions that was owned by Julien. But they found nothing. They properly didn't take her to the champer where they kept Jean-Luc, because Rogue and Remy had destroyed it. 

_Den again..._ Remy thought, Julien wan' himself t'b' found by moi. He better non lay a hand on ma chere. His eyes were glowing. Etienne look at his cousin. 

"Remy, are yo' alright?" Etienne asked, "yo' glowin'." 

Remy shook his head, "Oui, Remy will b' alright an' he t'inks he kno' where Julien took Roguey." 

"Where did Julien took your girlfriend then?" The dark skinned man known as Hercule asked. 

"Pere, yo' kno' remember where Julien took yo'?" Jean-Luc nodded, "he took her dere. So inform de others." 

" ' ' ' " 

"Who are yah really?" Rogue asked, pointing her finger at the woman. "Don't tell meh tha' yah Mystique..." 

Ronnie was facing Rogue. She look at the camera and took out a plasma gun then shot it. Her eyes glowed yellow for a split second, "righ you are, my daughter." 

Rogue glare at her, "don't call me tha' if ya want ta ruin mah life again! Why are ya wit' this loser anyway?" 

"Destiny told me to come here." was her answer. 

"Why?" Rogue asked, "why did Irene told ya ta come here?" 

"To save your life, and your boyfriend's life, along with his families and friends." Mystique replied. 

"Ya mean tha nutcase is tha' powerful?" Rogue asked in disbelief. 

Mystique nodded. "At least that's what Irene told me. So I decided to go under one of my alias, Ronnie Lake, I was very famous in that body, everyone loved me, I got all the attention, and I knew Julien won't turn anyone like Ronnie down. The pervert." 

Rogue raised an eyebrow at the last comment, she felt like laughing, but this is no laughing matter. "What should we do now?" She asked, feeling unease asking her mother for help. Is this another trap? Irene did sent her, and Irene told her she and Mystique will reunite soon. 

Just then, the door was smashed down. "Ronnie, why did you do that?" 

"Shut up Julien, this beauty isn't your beauty." Ronnie said, then, she turn into Mystique. 

Julien was taken aback with the transformation, his model was a monster! Then again, he look like a beast with the black suit and mask. 

Mystique took out the remote that would free Rogue from the stupid bracelet, she pressed the button. Nothing happened. She look at Julien. He smirked, "trust don't come t' moi dat easily, ever since LeBeau killed--" "Shut up, Remy didn't kill anyone." Rogue growled. Still chained to the bed. Mystique look at Rogue and mentally slapped herself, why didn't she freed Rogue before the nutcase came? "You call blowin' her up not killin' her?" Julien questioned. "It wasn't his fault, she was makin' a move on him, he didn' wanted ta have a relationship wit' her. Once day, she was all over him, when she tried t'put the move on him, he got nervous, that's when his power manifested! He didn't meant ta kill her!!" Rogue stated, even if Remy haven't told her that part, she would still know, because she got his memories. 

"Remy LeBeau... nervous? What do yo' think I am? Stupid?" He asked, too close to her face. 

"Get away from her you ass." Mystique warned, her plasma gun again his head. 

"Or wha' ugly? Yo'll shoot moi? T'ink again," he said, bringing up some sorta remote. "When I press dis button, the whole place will blow up, KABOOM, we all die!" 

Mystique glare at him, "and you're crazy enought to do it." 

Julien smirked gave her a smirk. Then came a bang on the wall. Remy, along with Etienne, Jean-Luc, and Hercule entered. "Don' even t'ink 'bout it Julien." Remy said in a low and dangeriously tone. 

"Remy!" Rogue shout. trying to struggle free, but failing miserbly. 

Remy glance toward her direction, he saw Mystique, "Mystique, wha' d' yo' wan' wit' Roguey?" 

"Helping you out." She replied in annoyance, 

"Stop igorring me LeBeau!" Julien shout. He snapped his fingers, all of a sudden men with rippers and wearing dark uniform entered. "Let's fight." 

"Now yo' talkin' mon language." Etienne said as he pulled out a sword Zoe gave him for his birthday, three years ago. "Never t'ough I would b' able t'use dis belle." 

Jean-Luc rolled his eyes, his family must be on something. "C'mon, le's kick some Assassins asses," he declared. 

Hercule took out his bazuka and start blasting the Assassins, Etienne was using his sword, and Jean-Luc is having fun with a very small and very sharp knife. 

"How stupid are t'ose people?" Julien insulted Remy's families and friends. 

"Who say dey are stupid?" Remy asked, pointing to see half of his Assassins that were down. 

Julien grinned, he snapped his fingers again, more people came, this time, it's not more Assassians. It's a group Remy is very familiar with. His eyes widen, "Dat's right Gambit, de Hands." 

"The Hands?" Everyone, beside Remy, Julien, and the remainding Assassians asked. 

"Oui," Remy answered, "Remy and Wolverine faced dem when we were in Japan." 

"An' yo' kno' dat yo' won't win wit'out dat homme. I shall stab yo' in de heart an' let yo' watch yo' fille die, den yo' shall follow her down t'hell. Yo' don' deserve t'live Remy, neither should yo' amis an' famillies." 

Mystique was fighting the Hands with the Thieves, and they are losing. "Watch it human," Mystique pushed Jean-Luc away just as he was about to get stabbed by a Hand member. 

"Merci, Raven." Jean-Luc said with a grin. 

Etienne was fighting beside Hercule, they were both very busy. Etienne swung his sword around, blocking the bullets that the Assassians were shooting at them. The fight went on longer, Etienne was growing weak, so was Hercule. Both fell to their knees, The Hands and the Assassans circled them... 

"Don't even lay a hand on mon brother." Came a voice from behind. They all turn around to see a gang of Theives. Theo was talking. The Thieves charged toward the Assassians and the Hands. 

Remy took out a few cards, he charged them up, "it won't work on me LeBeau, ma uniforn protect moi from yo' explosions." 

"We'll see 'bout dat." Remy replied and threw the cards at Julien's face, but it only pushed him back a few feet, nothing happened to him. Remy gasp and Julien laughed. 

"Yo' won' destroy ma face dis time LeBeau, like I told yo', the suit protect moi." Julien grinned and pulled out a staff. He quickly made his way toward Rogue, Cut off the chain and pull her off the bed. 

_Great, now nuthead got me, why have no one released me yet?_ Rogue sarcastically asked herself. _Ah'm seriously gon' kill this guy if Remy doesn'... why am Ah talkin' ta mahself?_

Julien pulled her out of the room, no one beside Remy, Mystique, Etienne, and Jean-Luc saw her. Mystique had her hands full. She decide she had enought and slaughter all her enemies with one blow, then she followed her daughter. Jean-Luc and Etienne saw her leaving and did the same. 

Julien forced Rogue all the way up to the roof, Remy growled all the way. He couldn't throw his charged cards at Julien, because it would harm Rogue, who is unable to use her power because of that damn bracelet. No power means no healing factors. 

Remy lay a foot on the roof, already, he felt like someone else was here, beside the two that is already on the roof and the three that are following him. "Julien, let Rogue go, is me dat yo' wan'." 

"Remy LeBeau? not referring t'himself as a third person?" Julien asked, a bit surprised. "De Remy LeBeau I remember, never talk in a first person, nor does he get nervous." 

"People change, Julien." Remy informed as calmly as he could, "even you have. De petite died mon ami, an' if yo' like, I'll take de blame f'r it. But she's gone mon ami, so move on. Dere are other filles out dere!" 

"Yo' wouldn't leave dis fille if she die now will yo'?" Julien questioned, "dat was how I felt f'r Tara LaBar (Lol, I'm clueless). But yo' killed her an' ruin it all f'r moi." 

"I didn't kill her on purpose!" Remy growled. "Would yo' let it go an' give moi ma Rogue bac'?" 

"Non," Julien replied and dragged Rogue near the edge. "Ma plans aren't workin', so I guess I'll just throw her off." 

Remy's eyes glowed. This old friend of his is getting on his nerves. Remy took a step forward, Mystique and Jean-Luc arrived. "Don't even move, or de fille goes overboard," Julien warned. 

_Ah'm bord, this guy is really borin'..._ Rogue rolled her eyes. _Time fer some rogue actions_, she smirked and did a low kick. Julien immediately went down. Rogue put the chain to good use by tying them around Julien's neck. She slowly tighten it. "Ah think ya misjudged me, bub." She grinned. "Ah was trainned by the best." 

"Yo'... yo'... gon'... t'pay... f'r dis..." Julien struggle to say. 

"Rogue!" Remy hurried over her side and gave her one big hug. "Remy miss yo' chere... Are yo' alright? Did he do anyt'ing t' yo? If he did--" 

"Shut it Cajun, Ah'm fine... jus' hungry," Remy snicker and held her tighter. 

"Get out of the way!" Etienne shout as he jumped in front of them. He then fell onto the ground. 

"Etienne!" Rogue and Remy scream in horror. 

"C'mon." He look at Mystique and Jean-Luc, "get behind somet'ing!" 

"But Etienne!" Jean-Luc argue, but followed. 

"I'm sure your son and my daughter are taking care of him," Mystique replied. 

Rogue and Remy got behind a wall that happen to be there. "This... suck!" 

"Don't leave us Etienne. You have t'live." Remy ordered his younger cousin, who was having trouble breating, "yo' always ma favorite cousin yo' kno' dat?" 

Etienne slowly nodded his head, "Etienne kno'. I have t'go soon, leave Earth, take care of each other," he told Rogue and Remy. "An' tell Theo t'take care of himself." 

"Yo' can't leave..." Remy repeated. 

"Yah have ta stay wit' us sugah!" Rogue sat next to him. 

"Nope." simply, he replied. "Here, take ma sword. Keep it, think of moi when yo' look at it." 

"Remy took the sword, "but Etienne, shouldn' yo' give ds to--" 

"Non, Remy, I wan' yo' t'have it." Etienne grin before he stop breathing. 

Remy growl, "okay, chere. Let Remy see if he can help." He grabbed her hand, the one with the bracelet. He charged it up. Not too much, just enough so it would blow and wouldn't harm her too much. 

A small kaboom was heard. It worked. "Why didn't Ah think of tha' before?" 

"B'cause Remy's de one who thought o' it." He replied, which earned him a hit on the head. "Oww, wha' was dat f'r?" 

"Fer bein' full of yahself, LeBeau." She answered. "Time t'avenge Etienne..." 

She flew up to the sky, immediately, the bullets hit her, but bounced off. "Hey old man, long time no see," She glare at Marius Boudreaux. "Now yaer gon' pay, bub." 

He looked at her as if she was stupid, then again, the bullets bounched right off of her. "Mon dier." He said and ran away. 

"Tha's right sugah, run." Rogue glare became deadlier. All of a sudden, thunder could be heard, it hit the ground in front of Marius and made a big hole there, Marius fell in, along with some of his minons. She put a shield over them and something went on in there that shouldn't. But the cold thick could now be seen. 

Mystique raised an eyebrow after she saw what Rogue just did, "What did you do to them Rogue?" 

"I made them believe that they were enemies, so they all kill each other." 

"An' dey deserve it t'." Remy replied, "f'r Etienne, who's gone to see de man in de sky." 

Jean-Luc look at his son. "Etienne's dead?" 

Rogue and Remy look at him, slowly, they nodded. 

"Destiny didn't told me about this..." Even Mystique look depress. 

"Let's go home." Remy said. By now, everyone was there, Theo heard the news and wanted to kill Remy, but it wasn't Remy's fault, if he tried to kill Remy, he'll be just like Julien. And he knows that Etienne wouldn't want that, so he blame it on Marius Boudreaux, who is dead, thanks to Rogue. 

Julien jumped from behind them, about to chock him with the chain, but Remy charged a card to full power and sent it flying toward Julien. It knocked Julien fifteen feet away, knocking him off the roof. 

"We mus' go bury Etienne." Theo said and Hercule picked up Etienne's lifeless body and they all left. 

'''' ' ' ' ' ''" 

**A/N:** Hmmm, I mess up on the LeBeau family thing... Lapin is Emir's last name (Although people do call him Lapin). And Theo was suppost to be older then Etienne, Etienne's suppost to be two years younger then Remy... Awww, my head hurts... I'm not sure if I wanted this chapter to be like this... but I haven't updated in a long time, And I sorta wanted Etienne dead, not cuz I hate him (I really luv him)... Okay, please review!! Reviewers are what keeps me going.


	17. Surprise, Surprise!

**A/N:** Ummmmm, back to the X-Men. In this chappie, Remy get his reunion with John!! And Rogue and Wanda are chatting 'bout woman thing!!! Ah-ha! There's a small Pietro part in this chapter! Umm, no reviewerr responses this time, but I like to thanks those who reviewed! 

**Home Sweet Home**

Chapter 16: Surprise, Surprise! 

'''' ' ' ' ' ''" 

Two weeks after after Etienne's funeral, Rogue and Remy decided to go back home to the X-Men. Mystique spent time with Rogue in the LeBeau's home and nothing _interesting_ happened. Well, beside the flirting that went on between Mystique and Jean-Luc. It surprised Rogue and Remy. Their parents flirting is a _scary_ thing. 

Mystique tagged along with them when they return to New York, except she went back to the Brotherhood. Where Wanda, who's like a second daughter to her welcomed her with open arms. "Hello mother dearest!" Wanda sang. 

Raven rolled her eyes, "I swear, you're nothing like your father." 

"That's what I was aiming for Mystique, so, mine telling me where you'd been?" Wanda asked as if a mother was speaking to her child. 

Raven gave her a funny look, _the poor girl spent too many time with that pyromaniac._ "Rogue told me to tell you to call her on her cell." 

"Really?" Mystique nodded, "COOL! Bye!" Wanda slammed the front door on Mystique's face. "Woops..." Wanda opened the door to see the blue skinned woman glaring at her, "ummm, I'm sorry?" 

" ' ' ' " 

_Xavier's Institute_. Kitty was sitting on the couch with Piotr. They were flirting, Remy could tell, because both of them are redder then Jean's hair. Bishop and Tessa, who were watching TV with Kitty and Piotr, look at Rogue and Remy. Already, Tessa know something's wrong. 

_Rogue, is everything all right?_ Tessa asked telepathically. 

Rogue look at Tessa, her face show no emotion at all. _Remy cousin died, an' Ah wan' do somethin' ta cheer him up. Any suggestions?_

_Aren't you Remy going to see John and Wanda?_ Rogue nodded. _I'm sure it will cheer him up. Just rest for the night. I know the both of you are very tire. Get some rest._

Rogue sighted, knowing that her friend is right, she look at Remy, "get some rest okay?" 

Remy nodded, "d'acorrd, chere." 

Bishop and Piotr help Remy with his and Rogue stuff. Rogue went to sit next to Kitty. Jean enter and saw the look on Rogue face and decided to join. Tessa sat next to Jean. 

"Umm, so like, how was New Orleans?" Kitty asked. 

"It was a great experience ta be in New Orleans again, Remy's family was great, especially Etienne, who took the bullets for me and Remy when the Assassins went after us." Rogue laid down on the couch. She felt like she's in therapy, and her therapists were three of her closest friends in the Institute. 

"Oh my, I'm so sorry Rogue." Jean gasped. 

"How is Remy taking it?" Kitty asked. 

"Etienne was Remy's closest and properly most favorite cousin, Ah'm guessin' it hurts him more then anythin'." answered Rogue. 

"I'm sensing that Etienne isn't the only situation Rogue..." Tessa spoke up. The girls look at her, including Rogue. 

"What are you saying Tessa?" Kitty asked. 

"I'm saying...." Tessa begin, (MAWHAHA! Okay, that's part of the BIG surprise!) 

" ' ' ' " 

_The next day_ Kurt decided to go to the Brotherhood's House with Rogue and Remy, to see his mother, who he haven't seen since the battle with Apocalypse. Rogue told him that Mystique had changed, she's more caring and loving. Kurt just wanted to fine out if Rogue was telling the truth or a lie, he prayed that it was true. 

On the ride to the Brotherhood, Remy drove curvet, Rogue sat in front with him while Kurt sat in back. Rogue kept glancing at Remy. She sighted, Kitty's wedding is about a week away. Everything inside her head seem to be racing, Remy took a quick glance at Rogue, "anyt'ing wrong, Roguey?" 

That caught Kurt's attention. Is his sister in trouble? He look at Rogue. "Rogue?" 

"Ah'm fine," she let out a small smile, all of a sudden, foods was the only thing that came into mind. "Ah can't wait ta eat!" 

"She's just hungry!" Kurt said afterward, relief, "so am I." 

"Mus' run in de famille." Remy chuckle. 

Kurt through a piece of crumple paper at Remy's head. "Zhat's my family you're talking about, so vatch it! Next time I teleport you off a cliff." 

Remy sighted, "Remy sorry, Roguey." 

"You have nothin' ta b'sorry 'bout Remy. Kurt, ya apologize ta Remy or else." 

"Or else what?" Kurt challenged. 

"Ah'll hide the cookie jar." Rogue answered and grinned at Kurt's expression. 

"NO! Anyzhing but zhat!" Kurt surrendered, "I'm sorry Remy." 

"Pas de probleme," Remy replied. 

It became a silence ride to the Brotherhood. All Rogue could think of is foods. When is she going to be able to eat. How is she going to tell Remy of the news and how would he take it? When should she tell him? All she wanted was his support. At the same time, she's afraid... 

Kurt was dropped off at the Brotherhood's mansion, Mystique invited her son inside where they would bake cookies. She learned how to cook, just for him. Rogue told her that Kurt is a food freak. Oh, how she missed out on her children's life. If only she could press the restart button like Kurt does in his video game. But this is no video game, it's reality. And you gotta accept what you got or change it as best as possible. 

Pietro was in the yard, playing with a little blond girl at the age of three. Remy look at the Speed Demon as if they'd never met. "Gambit." 

"Quicksilver." Remy greeted back, "is dat yo' new girlfriend?" 

Pietro glare at him, "No, you pervert, she's my daughter!" 

Remy raised an eyebrow, "de second most handsome mutant in Bayville settled down?" 

"Yes, and so will you Remy." Pietro stated, looking at Rogue, who was at the door with Kurt, a second later, Wanda and John arrived at the door and Kurt entered the house. 

"So, who's de lucky femme?" Remy asked. 

Pietro pointed to a window, there stood a woman with blond hair, she smiled, "her name is Crystal." 

Remy smirked, "she's belle..." 

"Get your head out of the gutter LeBeau, because she's taken," Pietro shout, showing signs that he want Gambit dead. 

"Remy kno'." Remy padded Pietro's shoulder, "an' yo' a very lucky homme." 

"And you are very lucky too." Pietro stated. "I would asked Rogue out if it wasn't for her power... and the fact that she reminded me so much of Wanda..." 

"What about Wanda?" Came a very familiar voice Pietro only knew belong to his one and only sister. 

"How much I love you." He quickly answered. 

"Right..." Wanda rolled her eyes. 

"Not as much as I do mate." His pyromaniac housemate, who happen to be his sister's boyfriend, said. 

Wanda rolled her eyes again. "Well, we should get going, bye Pietro, bye my sweet Luna." 

Wanda picked up her little niece and gave the young girl a kiss on the cheek. Luna giggle, "bye Aunt Wanda! Have fun! Buy me a present!" 

"Like father like daughter, huh?" Wanda smirked at Pietro's direction, she hand Pietro his Luna and left with Rogue, Remy, and John. 

Kurt waved bye to them as they leave. So, Kurt and Mystique are going to cook cookies for the whole BoM, with Blob around, that's going to be a lot work... 

" ' ' ' " 

The four sat at the table outside of Red Robin. They were all going out as friends. Remy was happy to see John again, their foods arrived, to their surprises, Rogue ordered the most foods, snacks, and meals. 

"Umm, are you okay, luv?" John asked, staring down at Rogue's plates, which consists of three cheeseburger, three large fries, four bottles of clear water, a few chocolate bars; possibly ten pounds of fats, and a lot of beef jerkys. "It look as if you're feeding two..." 

Wanda raised an eyebrow, she threw a French fry at John's face, telling him to shut up. She got up and dragged Rogue away. "Come on, lady room, with me, NOW!" 

John rolled his eyes, Wanda's mood change got him thinking. Although Wanda haven't told him anything, but he is suspicious... food, mood, and sickness... His love his pregnant. Then his friend, Rogue and her foods, but then again, look at Kurt, he's gobbling on anything digestible in the X-Men's mansion. He just have to wait a little longer to see if it's true. And when Wanda is going to tell him that she's pregnant. 

"You know..." John began, "girls is bad with news." 

"Why yo' say dat?" Remy questioned his old friend. 

"Wanda, I think she's pregnant, but... she haven't told me anything yet..." John sighted. "What did I do to deserve this?" 

"Well, when a man love a woman--HEY!" John hit Remy on the head with a piece of Wanda's French fries. Wanda eat a lot, but she's complaining that she'll be fat if she eats too much and therefore, eating less. Well, at least when no one is around... 

"No mate! I meant why Wanda haven't told me about it yet!" John corrected himself. 

"It could b' b'cause it's new to her, have Wanda ever been near babies in her life? De answer would b'non. B'cause our former boss lock her up mos' of 'er life." Remy answered. "Remy t'inks she's afraid. Bein' a mother is somet'ing new t'her, she never had a real mother. She's afraid she might fail like her father failed her." 

"How do you know all this, Remy?" John asked, wanting to know how his friend had gotten this smart. 

"B'cause Remy's feelin' de same. Jean-Luc wasn' exactly de best pere Remy gotten when he was a kid, I told myself ever since I'd meed Rogue, if I had a kid, will I fail t'b' a bon pere (good father)?" Remy explained. "Rogue changed ma life mon ami.... so, how was life de past five years?" 

"It was a blast mate! Unless when I'm not with my shelia, Wanda." John said the last word with a deep sigh. "What is it about these girls anyway? I nearly killed Wanda when we first meet..." 

"An' I nearly killed Rogue... but it wasn't on purpose." Remy tried to rest his case. 

"No! Not at all! We love these two, we can never do anything to harm them! Especially my Scarlet." 

Remy rolled his eyes. 

" ' ' ' " 

Wanda and Rogue were in the bathroom. 

"Hey! Wha's the deal?" Rogue growled. 

"Awww, I see the mood change occurred already..." Wanda smirked. 

"WHAT?!?" 

"Your... you know what." Wanda simply answered. 

Rogue sighted, "how did ya know?" 

"B'cause you showing signs and your becoming a pig and I am too!" Wanda answered, "have you tell Remy yet?" 

Rogue shook her head. "No, I haven't, but Kitty, Tessa and Jean knows." 

"I haven't told John either... maybe I should tell him tonight..." Wanda look doubtful. 

"Tell him tonight!" Rogue shout, "it'll be best fer the both of yer! What are ya afraid of?" 

"You know what I'm afraid of?" Rogue just stare at her. "He might not like the idea of being a father and leave me for good. Sure, he love me and I love him. But I don't know if he wants to help me raise the kid. He haven't even asked me to marry him for god's sake! And we been dating for over five years!" 

"Chill Wanda, Ah'm sure John will help wit' whatever tha's coming yah way. If not, I shall shave his head." 

Wanda raised an eyebrow, "okay. I shall tell him tonight." 

They exited the bathroom. Remy and John were sitting there, seem to be chatting about something. They laughed and the girls could see John turning redder then possible. 

"So... did we miss something?" Wanda asked. 

"Not exactly." John look at Remy, who nodded his head. John got off his seat and neel down next to Wanda, he took her hand and grab something out of his red jacket. 

Remy grinned, Rogue showed some interest, while Wanda look red. 

"Wanda Maximoff, will you..." He begin, the world seem to spin for him. He forgot his lines... He felt as if he was in the twilight zone. 

"What is it!" Wanda got annoyed two minutes later, which seem like an eternity to her. 

"Come on Johnny boy!" Remy chanted quietly. 

"Wanda Maximoff, will you marry this fire boy?" John asked with a sigh of relief. 

Wanda look at John, then the diamond ring, and back to her beloved. "I do, I will marry you, you pyromaniac." 

Rogue raised an eyebrow, not expecting for Wanda to say something like that. "Congratulation Wanda!" 

"Excellent job John!" Remy praised, "Remy couldn't be more proud of you." 

"Okay... let's eat!" Rogue and Wanda announced. "We're starving!" 

'''' ' ' ' ' ''" 

**A/N:** Ummmm, next chapter is gonna be the last.... _It's Kiotr's wedding_, the **BIG** surprise occurs, and every characters (Marvel Characters I included in this story will be included in the next chappie 'side Etienne.) Need ta end it, ya know? Cuz of school. Not to mention my computer is failing me...


	18. Wonderful Ending

**A/N:** This is the end of it all. I won't be doing spell check... just ta warn yer. 

**catherine:** Merci, I'm glad you enjoy the story and that it made you laughed. And sorry to say, I won't be writing a sequel to this story, I already have many other stories on hand. Thanks for the review!  
**DazzlinShorty:** Wow, I don't know how ta response to saw... lol, hmmm, but thanks for reviewing!  
**GreenFairyGirl88:** WOOHOO! You reviewed! Here's the LAST chapter! Hope you like it!  
**slickboy444:** Merci, I thank you for thinking the last chappie was great ::Hug ya and give you a cookie:: YEP! Both Rogue and Remy are pregnant, Mystique, she would make a good mother if only she tries! And that's what I'm doing, lol. Yea, I'm ending the story, have you seen how crazy I am? Look at my profile, I have 4 stories going right now, not including this one. Lol, why do I torture myself so? I like to surprise my readers with the plot, it only work sometimes, well, thanks for reviewing, you're one of my favorite reviewer! Lol. Salut!!  
**loneraven:** Merci, and here's the last chapter! Hope you like! 

**Home Sweet Home**

Chapter 17: Wonderful Ending 

'''' ' ' ' ' ''" 

Rogue, Wanda, Tessa, Jean, and Betsy were helping Kitty with her dress. 

"I can't believe it's actually going to happen." Kitty said. 

"It's happening, live with it," Wanda teased. 

"Hey, aren't you the one who's going to get marry to?" Kitty asked. 

Wanda just shrug, "Yep, we marry, I kill him, I get his life insurance." 

The girls raised their eyebrow. 

"I was joking!" Wanda shook her head, "why does everyone always take me serious?" 

The other shrugged. "You look beautiful, luv." 

Kitty smiled, "Thanks Betsy, you guys look the same." 

"No, you're just saying that," Wanda inserted. 

"No, I mean it, all of you, your all so beautful!" Kitty said. 

"Oh shut up, it's almost time." Rogue found herself smiling. 

"Rogue. Is that a smile I see?" Jean asked with interest. 

"Yea, Ah don't know why, Ah feel so cheerful!" Rogue squeal, making all her friends raise their eyebrows. 

"Mood Swing." They all said. 

"Oh shut up." Rogue scowled. 

" ' ' ' " 

In the boys room, Piotr Rasputin is fixing his ties, so were Remy, Lucas, Scott, John, and Warren. Piotr was muttering nervously, Remy notice and look at him. 

"Anyt'hing de matter mon ami?" Remy asked. 

Piotr turn to look at Remy, "I'm just nervous that's all." 

"Don't tell me you're having second thoughts about this..." Remy look at him in horror. 

He didn't answer, "Peter, what's wrong?" Scott asked. 

"I wish my family were here to see this..." He answered. 

"Actually..." Warren began, "It was going to be a surprise, but Kitty and I went to Russia and brought them here. She'll surprise you with it. So, be surprise, don't let her know, or she'll kill me." 

Piotr smiled, he gave his winged friend one giant hug, "your secret is safe with me, Warren. And thank you so much." 

" ' ' ' " 

Everyone was on the dance floor, Piotr actually looked surprise when he saw his whole family there with him, beside Makhail that is, his little sister, Illyana was the flowergirl. She such a sweetheart. 

Piotr was dancing with Illyana and Kitty, they look really happy. Jean and Scott, Bishop and Tessa, Betsy and Warren, and Logan and Ororo were all dancing too. 

Rogue just got off the dance floor with Kurt. He talked to her about Remy, Rogue didn't know why but Kurt went on to talk about his sister and the Cajun getting marry, having kids, giving him a neice or newfew. She just laughed. 

Rogue is standing by the punch bowl with Kurt. 

Mystique was talking to Charles Xavier, and they were actually laughing together, it's priceless. Kurt took a picture of it, "smile Rogue." 

"What? Wait!" Before Rogue could hide her face, came a flash from Kurt's camera. "Ah think Ah'm gon' be blind..." 

Rogue look around the room, everyone was dancing with someone. Bobby with Jubilee, the bride with the groom, Logan, and Ororo, Rahne with Sam, Tessa with Bishop, Scott with Jean, and many other people that Rogue are still getting aquinted with. 

She search for Remy. There were no sign of him. She saw him this morning. She heard heavy breathing behind her. 

She turn around and there he was. He looked worn out "Wha's wrong Swamp Rat?" 

"Not'ing, mon amour" Remy relied after taking a deep breath "Wan' t'dance chere?" 

Rogue smiled, she place her hand out for him to take. He took her to the dance floor. Everyone made room for them, because they all knew Remy's intention tonight. 

They were slow dancing. Their eyes met. He smiled, "Rogue." 

"Hmm," she said, sniffing him 

"Do yo' dink yo' can spent yo' whole life wit' dis Swamp Rat?" Remy grinned, he was being serious... 

Rogue looked at him. "Of couse Remy, Ah kno' Ah can, why ya ask?" 

Remy kneel down on his knees, the room grew quiet. Everyone was watching with open eyes. Wanda and John was holding each other hands. Kitty had a smile on her face and she looks really excited. Jean and Scott had this mistivious look on their face. Logan look like he was about to snarl, but Ororo elbowed him, making him smile. Bishop had his arm around Tessa's shoulder, they look really happy. Mystique look as if she was going to kill Remy, but he 

Remy took her hand with his left, the pull out a small golden green box and flip it open. 

Rogue's eyes widen as she see the diamond ring inside. "Rogue, will yo' marry me?" 

There was silence for a moment, which made Remy worry that she'll refuse. 

Rogue look at him and smiled "Je fais." 

She helped him up and gave her a passionate kiss. Everyone clapped their hands then came over to congratulate them. So, that was why the LeBeau was here. 

"Ah gotta tell yer somethin' ta, Remy." Rogue said afterward. 

"What is it chere?" 

"We're goin' t'have a baby." Rogue said it quiet, Remy could hear. 

His eyes widen, he look really happy too. "Dat's great chere." 

Everyone clapped their hands again, the two kiss again. 

"Welcome t'de famille," she heard Jean-Luc said. 

Rogue turn around, smiled, and gave the older man a hug. "Merci sir." 

"Yo' can call moi pere or Jean-Luc now," he acknowledge. 

Rogue nodded, "finally dat petite Cajun had propose!" 

She saw Mattie behind Jean-Luc, "I'm so happy f'r yo' child!" 

"Merci Tante," Rogue reply and looked at Remy who was with his brother Henri and Mercy. 

The three walked over to Remy, earning a big hug from Mercy. 

Remy looked around for his cousins, "where's Theo and Lapin?" 

"In de bathroom, properly cookin' somet'ing messy." Mattie guessed. 

The X-Men joined in the fun, Jean-Luc saw Mystique and immediately walk toward her, "bonjour chere." 

"Oh no, it's you!" Mystique said sarcastically. 

"Wha'? Yo' don' like moi?" Jean-Luc grinned. 

"No." She answered. 

"Come on Mozher, have some fun." Kurt said. 

"Oui, listen t'yo' son chere. Wan' t' dance?" Jean-Luc asked, without waiting for an answer, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the dance floor. 

"That guy is strang," everyone heard Logan said, they all look at him, "what? I wouldn't wanna dance with that woman." 

"Vatch it man, zhat's my mozher your talking about," Kurt defended Mystique. 

"Yea Logan, it nice to see Raven as a whole new woman, how about we dance?" Ororo stated, she pulled a Jean-Luc stunt and pull Logan onto the dance floor. "Congratulation Rogue, Remy!" 

"Merci Stormy," Remy said. 

"Thanks Ororo," Rogue said. 

"This is so wonderful!" Wanda squeal from behind, "Aww, we got proposed in the same week, and we're pregnant at almost the same time!" 

"Wow, I'd never seen you this happy before," Scott addressed Wanda. 

"That's because we don't see much of each other, Shade." Wanda stated. "So, how are the wife and kid?" 

"There great, so, you're getting marry am I right?" Wanda nodded, "that's good to hear, who's the lucky man?" 

"Well, he's not actually a man, he's more like a baby," Wanda smiled, "my baby." 

"Haha, luv." John walk up and gave Wanda a kiss on the cheek, "that'll be me, mate." 

Scott chuckled, "Congratualtion to the four of you." 

"Thanks Scotty," Rogue, Remy, Wanda, and John said. 

"I'm so happy!" Kitty gave Rogue the biggest hug. 

"You're married!" Rogue smiled, "this is a great day!" 

"You can say that again!" Kitty snicker. 

"Come on guys, let's dance!" Betsy announced after a new song played, everyone got onto the dance floor, everyone with a partner. 

A slow song came on, everyone look at their partner and smiled, Rogue and Remy couldn't help but chuckle, "wha's so funny Rem?" 

"Remy could ask yo' de same, amour." 

"Jus' enjoyin' how funny yo' look." Rogue smirked. 

"Yo' look funnier, chere." Remy said back. What she didn't know what, he was making hand signals behind her back. 

She felt suspious and look behind her back, seeing, Theo and Lapin, she raised an eyebrow, "wha' are dey up t'?" 

"They'd bein' creative chere." Remy grinned, "dat's somet'ing dey do best." 

All of a sudden, the wall turn to different colors and paterns. Then a slide show appeared, everyone gathered to their table and took a seat, they watched the slide show and loved it, all these pictures Theo gathered from the X-Men day one. 

"Je t'aime Roguey." Remy whispered in Rogue's ear. 

"Ah love yer even more Swamp Rat." 

"Remy love yo' more River Rat." 

"Shut up Cajun, Ah love yer de same among as ya love me." 

"Remy shut up now..." They took a seat next to the bride and groom. 

The slide show was about every senior X-Men, from before their mutant abilities to now. Everyone was wondering the same thing, _where did those guys get the pictures?_

Remy, "t'eir thiefs," Remy answered, praising his cousins. Remy look really proud of them. He make it sound as if he raised them. Everyone just rolled their eyes at his ego. 

"When is that guy going to chance?" Warren asked sarcastically. 

"I'm gonna take a guess and say... never," Betsy Braddock snickered. 

"Becareful, he's dangerous you know," Kitty chuckled. 

"Oui, Remy is dangerous, dat's why Roguey like him," Rogue answer, trying to mock his accent. 

"Dat's true, an' Roguey love a challenge," Remy said, his and Rogue's nose are now brushing off each other. 

"Kids," Logan gaunt, "if yer gonna do anything further, I suggest you get a room." 

It only made Rogue and Remy grinned. 

"An' Remy suggest yo' b' more quiet when Stormy's in yo' room," Remy grinned, making Ororo blush, Logan would of jump him if Ororo wasn't holding him back. 

"Hey Wanda," Rogue said, Wanda look at her, "how ya feelin'?" 

"I feel like I can kill John... I need chocolate!" Wanda answered and took a seat next to Rogue, "speakin' of chocolate, do you have any on your hand?" 

"Hmm, not that Ah know of," she replied. 

"You suck." Wanda said simply. 

"Ah know," Rogue replied with a smile. 

"I cannot take this anymore," Wanda begin to sign, making John look at her, "saying everything I said before..." 

Rogue shook her head and turn to Remy, who was making fun of Logan, "stop pickin' on Wolvie, Gumbo." 

Logan snorted, "thanks kid." 

Rogue smiled and lean her head against Remy's chest, it was warm, "ya have a warm heart..." 

Remy smile down on her, "an' ot was b'cause o'Roguey, b'fore he meet yo', his heart was cold." 

"Ya never had a cold heart, or ya woulda kill me the first time we meet..." Rogue stated. 

"Look at our children Raven, it was as if it was yesterday, dat we adopted t'em..." Jean-Luc said, pretending to sniff. 

"Oh shut up, kids grow up and forget their parents." Mystique rolled her eyes. 

"Non chere, Henri is all grown up, but he still live with his pere." Jean-Luc said, "yo' jealous?" 

"NOO!" Mystique growled, a kiss from behind calmed her down. 

"I love you mozher," Kurt said after he gave her a kiss, "and I'm sure Rogue does too." 

"Thank you Kurt," Mystique smiled and played with her son's check. 

Kurt look at Jean-Luc and gave her a childish smile, "is he going to be my new daddy?" 

That caught Mystique off guard, "wha---" 

Kurt grinned and teleported away. 

"What's so funny Kurt?" Kitty asked the snickering elf. 

Kurt point toward Mystique's direction, Rogue raised an eyebrow, "are ya trying ta get Mystique with Jean-Luc?" 

"No, I just want to see mom blush." Kurt answered, "he's an awsome man, Remy!" 

"Umm, merci?" Remy look confused, "Remy never had anyone compliment on his pere b'fore..." 

"Your welcome man!" Kurt said happily and teleported away, where he'd go, nobody knows. 

Scott was bouncing Nathan on his leg, the kid giggle, "can you say daddy?" 

"Can you say mommy?" Jean smiled when Scott look at her. 

"Vime Vravel." Nathan answered and start giggling again. 

Jean and Scott look at each other, "Vime Vravel?" 

"I think he's trying to say, time travel, luv." Betsy smiled and play with the child's cheek, he look at her strangely, "aww, I can't wait to get my own kid someday," she turn to Warren, "are we going to have any, luv?" 

Jean and Scott snicker as Warren look for an answer. 

"Good luck bubby," Scott smiled and turn his attention back to Nathan, "thank you Jean." 

"For what?" She look clueless for a telepath, there's a lot on her mind lately. 

"For always being there for me, for being my wife, and for giving me a child," he said and kiss her on the head. 

"No problem Scott," Jean said and place a hand on her tummy, "so... you won't mind if I say... we're going to have another baby?" 

Scott fainted, Jean snickered, that's how he reacted when she announched that she's pregnant with Nathan. 

"He's t'girly." Remy stated, "Remy took de news like a homme." 

"Not when Rogue said she's havin' twin..." Rogue joked. Remy dropped his mouth, "Ah'm kiddin' Cajun." 

"Remy kno' dat chere." Remy smiled and put his ears on her belly. 

"You know, the baby won't kick early in the pregnancy," Remy turn around and see Tessa, Bishop behind her, Remy grinned. 

"Tess! Lucas!" Remy got up and circled Bishop, "when are yo' goin' t', yo' kno'." 

Bishop cough to get Rogue's attention, she just grin at him, "tha's right Lucas, when are you?" 

Tessa raised an eyebrow, she's a telepath, she couldn't read neither Rogue or Remy's head because she's not a strong telepath and that they have a strong mental shield around their head. Even if she wasn't a telepath, she would know what was going on, she smiled, "stop it you two, we're here to have fun, not to pick on Bishop." 

"Awww," Remy put a hand over his heart, "she's sticking up for him." 

Rogue and Tessa rolled their eyes, "sit, LeBeau!" 

Immediately, Remy sat down. Tessa and Bishop took a seat behind them. They turn their attention back to the slide show, it was showing the present, a picture of everyone in that room was shown. Everyone was at ease, so active, and so happy. 

_Jean-Luc was flirting with Mystique, Kurt was laughing at his mother's expression, Betsy and Warren are about to kiss, Scott just woke up, Jean holding Nathan and both are laughing at him, Ororo and Logan are talking, smiles on their face, Xavier and Beast discusing something behind them, Kitty and Piotr are tickling Piotr's younger sister; Illyana; who's laughing so hard, John got Wanda her chocolate and she seem very happy, Bishop and Tessa are showing interest in each other; their eyes are on each other, Jubilee, Bobby, and the rest of the former New Recruit are doing the chicken on the dance floor along with the LeBeau, Jamie is the DJ, and finally, the last shot was shown Rogue and Remy kissing each other passionately..._

"'' ' ' ' ' ''""'' ' ' ' ' ''""'' ' ' ' ' ''""'' ' ' ' ' ''""'' ' ' ' ' ''""'' ' ' ' ' ''""'' ' ' ' ' ''" 

_**The End...**_

"'' ' ' ' ' ''""'' ' ' ' ' ''""'' ' ' ' ' ''""'' ' ' ' ' ''""'' ' ' ' ' ''""'' ' ' ' ' ''""'' ' ' ' ' ''" 

**A/N:** This is the end of it all, there won't be a sequeal, so... don't ask me bout it in the review. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, I love you all very very much! Espeically when you reviewed... lol. Hope you enjoy the story! Cuz I enjoyed writing it! It's not to late to tell me what you think of my story, review are always welcomed, even if this is the end. I love reviews!


End file.
